Discovery The Shadow Chronicles 1
by moonshadow2012
Summary: when Phineas shows Ferb and Lawrence a deep family secret, he accidently sets off a chain of events that might lead to the end of the world.Most likely slight Phinbella.T for violence and possible charactor death.
1. Prologue

Phineas' pov

I looked out of my window at the rain that seemed to touch everything in sight. I wondered why I'd done it this morning. Now it seemed stupid, but I guess everybody does stupid things when they're upset. I just hoped we wouldn't have to move again. I liked it here in Danville, and it's not like anyone saw me, just Dad and Ferb. Maybe Isabella but I doubt it. Mom looked really mad when she saw what I did. She had her 'I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that-you-are-in-such-big-trouble' face on. I hoped I didn't get grounded for long. We still had so much to do this summer.

I sighed and lay on my back. I knew if Mom walked in I would be in even more major trouble, but I closed my eyes and levitated myself so I floated up to the ceiling. I knew Mom hated it when we used our powers, but it felt so _right._ I smiled blissfully and ran my hands along the cracks I saw every night. I heard footsteps on the stairs and reluctantly let myself down on the bed. I looked up as Mom came in. She didn't look as mad as before, just tired and defeated. She sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Phineas, before I start yelling at you I want to know why you did it." Mom said slowly. I nodded.

"Well it's kind of a long story." I told her. Mom sighed and smiled wanly.

"I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you if you don't tell me." I sighed in defeat. Then I closed my eyes and thought back to how it all started yesterday morning. It had been a normal day until we decided to go get snow cones downtown.


	2. Ch 1 The Rally

Flashback Mode

Phineas' pov

I knew what was going to happen before I even heard the gate open.

"Wacha-doin?" Isabella asked sweetly. I smiled at her and brushed the grease off my shorts.

"Just a little work on Mom's car. She couldn't get it started this morning so Ferb and I decided to fix it for her. Of course it only took us an hour so we need another plan for today." I gestured to the sparkling car. We had kind of overdone it. Isabella nodded with a cute impressed look on her face. Wait, cute? Where did that come from?

"How about going to the Be Yourself Rally with me?" Baljeet had walked into the yard without either of us noticing him until now.

"The what?" I asked. Baljeet looked around like he was worried about being overheard.

"The Be Yourself Rally. I cannot take Buford because, well, some of it is anti-bullying. Please come with me, I would feel so exposed coming there alone." Baljeet looked at the ground in embarrassment. I smiled gently. Baljeet was like a little brother or a puppy to me, and I always wanted to look out for him. And that's how we ended up at the Danville Auditorium 3 hours later.

"Some of you might be able to do something about this, but are too afraid to try. Maybe you think you'll get treated like outcasts for standing up for what you believe in or showing who you really are. You can't be afraid to take a stand. The world didn't get changed by bystanders, it got changed by people of action." That's some of what they said at the rally. I felt a little weird about not telling my friends about – you know, my 'special abilities', but it didn't really get to me until after the rally.

Buford was waiting for us outside the doors. He had this look on his face like he was really disappointed and really angry at someone. I got this really bad feeling that something was about to happen that I couldn't prevent and it was going to be my fault.

"So you went to the rally eh Jeet? What you got a problem with me? You think I been bullying ya? I been letting you off easy, I – " Buford said angrily. And then I did something that was either really brave or really stupid.

"Shut up Buford! You think you're so great but you're just a sad, bitter kid hiding behind a t-shirt with a skull on it." I yelled at the bully. He pushed me down onto the pavement and I bit my lip as the skin on my palms was scraped off. I heard Isabella gasp and felt Ferb helping me to my feet. Baljeet had a worried look on his face. I felt anger bubbling up within me from a dark place in my mind. I knew I was going to use my telekinetic abilities but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"PHINEAS!" Candace came up behind my and grabbed my arm. She pushed Buford away. "Back off Buford. No one picks on my brothers except me." She took my arm in a surprisingly strong grip and pulled me toward Jeremy's car which was parked down the street. "Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet step it up we're going ." Candace looked down at me. "I know what you almost did. So watch your back because if you even show it to one person we'll have to move and I like Danville." I nodded sullenly. As we left I heard Buford laugh and call to me.

"What's the matter Dinner Bell? Need your sister to fight your battles for you?"

Last night I kept having nightmares and barely got any sleep. So I was in a really bad mood this morning. I heard Mom tell me to clean off the table after breakfast. At our house the last one up has to clear the table. But I wasn't thinking straight yet so I moaned and said that I'd cleared it yesterday.

"I don't care, you know the rules Phineas." Mom said. _Yeah the _rules_. Rules like I can't tell anyone about who I really am or help my friends because people would treat us like freaks. Sometimes I wish I was born normal. You'd like that wouldn't you Mom? A _normal_ child._ I did it before I could think about the consequences. I looked at the used dishes and concentrated. The dishes lifted into the air and set themselves down in the dishwasher like they had minds of their own.

"Wow. That was – what was that?" Dad and Ferb stood at the doorway. I suddenly felt sick. _If you show it to even one person we'll have to move._ Two.

"Phineas Jesse Flynn."Mom's voice was deadly calm. "Go to your room this instant."

"Um, is this a bad time?" Isabella was standing in the doorway. Three. I turned and ran up to my room.


	3. Ch 2 Fact and Fiction

Sorry about the snow cones thing I forgot to incorporate that so just pretend it didn't happen. This is my first fanfiction on the site and I love it! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. So I might have Isabella get kidnapped and held for ransom by some ocs and incorporate Area 51 someway because I like to have lots of battle scenes. I might kill somebody but don't worry, I always bring them back to life sometime in the story or maybe the sequel or whatever. Anyway you're probably getting bored with me so back to the story! And, action!

Isabella's pov

I was on my bed staring at the ceiling. _What just happened?_ I wondered, thinking about how hurriedly I'd been pushed out of the Flynn-Fletcher house. Something was going on. I went over there every day so it's not like they could develop a sudden hate for me. Could they? _Okay Isabella, let's not jump to conclusions. Stick to the facts. _Right, the facts.

Fact 1: Phineas got grounded.(Maybe. I really don't know what happened yet.)

Problem 1: Phineas_ never_ gets grounded. He's never been grounded in the entire time I've known him, and that's a _long _time. He's a really good kid, unlike Candace.

Fact 2: Ferb was surprised. (Majorly surprised because I could actually see facial expression.)

Problem 2: Nothing surprises Ferb. He knows everything. Even getting attacked by a giant squid doesn't surprise him as far as I know.

Fact 3: Mrs. Flynn was mad at Phineas. (And when I say mad, I mean about-to-kill-somebody mad.)

Problem 3: Mrs. Flynn is never mad at Phineas. Heck, she's never mad period. Mrs. F. is very calm.

Fact 4: I got kicked out of the house. (I could actually see dust flying from my heels as Mrs. Flynn pushed me out – not joking.)

Problem 4: I've been friends with Phineas and Ferb for almost 5 years, ever since they moved to Danville, and the only time I've been asked to leave was when the kids all had the flu. And even then I was _asked_.

I looked at the list. Something was definitely going on. My first instinct was to call Phineas and ask him what was going on, but something told me Phineas wouldn't be available. Well, that left Ferb and Candace. I hopped off my bed and started to walk over to the Flynn-Fletcher house. I really hoped Ferb was in a talkative mood.

And scene. BTW, there are some guys watching the Flynn-Fletcher house from behind some bushes. I'm probably gonna have a fight scene in the next chapter. It'll kind of explain Phineas' comment on Linda wanting a normal child. Maybe in random flashbacks. I donno yet.


	4. Ch 3 Exposure

Ferb's pov

I didn't know why Phineas and Mom were having a discussion over what happened at breakfast. I didn't know why Mom was mad. It seemed like a great thing to me that Phineas had those abilities (and it explained why pieces of sharp objects were hovering around him when he got mad at Buford the other day). I didn't like not knowing. It gave me a weird feeling inside and I kept trying to figure out how to know. When we were younger Phineas used to say I knew everything. I liked it, and got used to it. So I guess my constant desire to know everything was partly his fault – not like I'd ever tell him that, he's kind of sensitive and I protect him in my own way. I needed to talk to him about this. Phineas was the only one who could lift me out of my obsession long enough for me to laugh and talk a little.

I headed up to our room when something caught my eye outside. Isabella was walking across the street. (Not that I have feelings for Isabella outside of friend love and sibling love.) And I saw a truck coming the opposite way – towards her. _Oh no._ I thought. I ran as fast as I could outside but the truck was still coming.

"Isabella!" I screamed. She screamed as she realized the danger she was in. I ran towards her but I was too far away. Suddenly something raced through the air in a blur and carried Isabella to the sidewalk. When it stood still I widened my eyes in amazement. _It was Phineas._

The men rushed out of the bushes and from all the area around Maple Drive. I watched in horror as they pointed guns at my step-brother. Phineas looked at the big guns and his eyes narrowed. He clenched his fists and several exploded, but not enough. The men came closer to my friends and I knew I had to do something. I quickly began rewiring my watch, but I didn't know how to get it done in time to do any good.

Suddenly red lines of energy raced through the air, hitting some of the men and knocking them to the ground. The laser lines and Phineas' telekinetic bursts held most of the men off for awhile, and when I threw my bomb/watch in, the men started to scatter. I really thought we'd beaten them. I guess the fact that they were trained professionals should've tipped us off, but we are just kids.

More men came up behind us. One grabbed me and held a gun to my head while others tried to get Phineas and Isabella. They seemed to be having trouble getting through a force-field-dome type thing Phineas had put up using his powers. The man who had the gun pressed up to my temple walked through the crowd. He stopped in front of the dome. I saw Phineas' eyes widen in horror. I knew what was going to happen next. The man would threaten to shoot me if Phineas didn't lower the field. Phineas would do it because he wanted to save me. Then we would all get captured. And worst of all, it would be _my fault._ Then I saw laser lines race through the air above our heads. They reflected off a mirror and came down towards us. The world went black.

Candace's pov

Stupid Phineas. He had to use his powers to save Isabella and now our powers were exposed to half the neighborhood. At least _I_ was smart enough to stay _inside _when I used my laser vision. Stupid Phineas. Why do I always have to save you?

Right, like Candace always saves him? Hope you liked it, I will write more soon. Thanks for the reviews, I'm really glad you like it so far! Please keep reviewing and maybe suggest stuff for me to put in this story! Next chapter will have more of the men in black in it and I will have people get captured. Who do you think I should have get captured? Linda and Lawrence, Buford and Baljeet, or Jeremy and Suzy? Or a mixed combination? Review and tell me!


	5. ch 4 Gifted

Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! I hope you will enjoy! I might have the capture be in another chapter but idk yet. This will probably mostly be about Candace and Phineas' powers and why Linda is so paranoid. I'm gonna stop writin now or I'll probably spoil the whole thing.

Phineas' pov

I moaned and sat up. We were in Candace's room lying on the floor. My older sister was on the phone with Stacy. She was usually on the phone with Stacy so that didn't surprise me. But I figured that as soon as she saw I was up she would start screaming at me, so I lay back down and pretended to be asleep. Unfortunately, Candace isn't that stupid.

"Phineas? You're eyelids are fluttering. That means you're awake." Candace said. I hid my head in Candace's soft carpet. I couldn't take the look I knew would be on her face.

"Do you hate me now?" I asked in a low, trembling voice. "Do you hate me like – like Dad did?" I felt Candace stiffen beside me. None of us had mentioned Dad – I mean Carter – for years. I squeezed my eyes shut. I knew it. She did hate me. Just like everyone else in our old town had. I guess that's why Mom didn't want us using our powers. Oh no. Did she hate me too?

Candace's pov

I've hated Carter Henele more times than I've hated anyone in the world. But this – this was the worst. I'd never really known the full extent of what he'd done to my brother, but now I knew why. That jerk! How dare he mess with Phin's mind like that! I took my brother's shoulders.

"Phineas – Phineas look at me – I don't hate you. Mom doesn't hate you. Dad was messed up. He didn't know what he was doing. No one who cares about you would ever hate you for who you are. I promise." I said, looking into his eyes. Phineas smiled softly.

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me Candace." He said. "And I don't hate you for having powers either." My eyes widened in surprise. He knew I had powers! I'd tried to hide it so well! Maybe my brothers were not what I'd assumed they were. Suddenly I noticed Ferb and Isabella watching all this with interest.

"Anyone care to tell me what's going on?" Ferb asked.

Ferb's pov

So Phineas, who I thought I knew all these years, was some sort of super freak? (And I mean that in the nicest possible way) Why wouldn't he tell me? We usually told each other everything. Needless to say I was a tad hurt. I looked down and sighed. This family got more complicated the longer you were in it.

"Ferb I didn't tell you because I was afraid of what you would think. I'm _sorry._" Phineas pleaded quietly. I smiled in defeat. I couldn't stay mad at my little brother. He took that as an _okay, fine _and grinned in his carefree way. Isabella had already forgiven him_ of course_, he didn't even need to apologize to her. I wondered what it would be like to have powers. As I thought about it, I grew aware of a pain in my head. It didn't go away. Soon it absorbed all my consciousness. I was dimly aware of Phineas calling my name. Then the voices came.

_Oh my gosh is he okay? What's happening? _Phineas' voice. In – my head.

_Whoa what's up with Ferb? I hope I didn't hit him too hard when I knocked everybody out. _Candace. What was going on? What was happening to me?

_What's happening to Ferb? Should I call a doctor? Or at least Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher? _Isabella. How was this happening? Telepathy? And what was that buzzing sound? It was trying to tell me something, I knew it. But what? I could sense Phineas' presence. When he got closer the pain intestified. _No! Go away! Get the pain away!_ To my surprise I felt Phineas back off. Why? He couldn't have heard me, could he? A new feeling broke through from all three of my friends. Fear. And – pain. But not from them. From Dad! No, what was going on? Dad!

Phineas' pov

We heard the noises and screams from downstairs. I was afraid for Mom and Dad, but also for Ferb. I knew he was in pain, but the worst part was, I knew that _I _was causing it.

Oooh. What's going on downstairs? What's happening to Ferb? Who the heck are the men in black? And will I really answer all these questions? The world may never know. XD jk I will probably answer them in the next chapter. Reveiw and suggest!


	6. Ch 5 The Capture

Phineas' pov

The sounds coming from downstairs were violent. I knew we needed to help them. But Ferb was in pain. I curled up far away from him by the back wall. I couldn't get his pained voice out of my head. _No! Go away! Get the pain away! _I was hurting him. I knew the men had tracked my genetic signature when I'd used my powers. Mom and Dad were in danger because of me. I had to stop this.

"Candace, get Ferb and Isabella out. I'm going to get Mom and Dad." I said. Candace looked at me skeptically. I knew she was thinking about how I'm six years younger than her. We didn't have time.

"No way I'm leaving my little brother to fight psycho maniacs alone." Candace said.

"Candace we don't have time for this! Do it. _Now._" I said. She hesitated, then picked up Ferb and took Isabella's arm. She looked at me seriously.

"Be careful twerp." She said. I nodded and turned away. I headed downstairs until I could see the full problem. The men were all over our house like invading cockroaches. I started to wish I had a really big can of bug spray. They were converging on Mom and Dad in a relentless and seemingly unstoppable wave. I needed a plan. _Fast._

Linda's pov

I didn't know much about fighting. I've always been more of a talking person, not a girl of action. But even so, I have to say, hitting people with frying pans is very effective. And I'm not proud to admit it, but whenever I saw myself bring a man/ woman down, it felt _good._ I smiled in a dangerous way as more men poured into our front door. Bring it on. Then I saw them break some of our exceptionally rare antiques. I looked over at Lawrence. He had a new gleam in his eye.

"Sweetheart, these dudes need to _die in a hole!" _He exclaimed fiercely. I grinned.

"Couldn't agree more, babe." I told him, throwing a blowtorch at the men.

Phineas' pov

I smiled as I saw my parents beating up the men in black. But of course I knew they couldn't take it much longer. So I decided to give them a hand. I went through things I could do. None of them would work for all of them. I hit my hand against my head. Come on! If I was gonna be a freak I should at least be able to do some damage! I looked up when I heard my Mom scream. A man had her arm behind her back and was twisting it mercilously.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" A man screamed. Mom screamed again.

"I. Don't. KNOW!" she screamed. I was insanely mad. NO ONE harasses my Mom. No one. Then I got an idea. Hopefully I had enough power to do it. I concentrated. Everyone slowly lifted up in the air. I'd turned off the gravity. This was fun. AND everyone was freaking out. Bonus! Maybe I could fix it with everyone after all.

3rd person

Phineas laughed as he propelled himself over to his parents easily. The men and women who'd been sent to capture the children were powerless to stop him as he began towing the two adults out. One of them was not going to give up. And he was different from the others in more ways than one. He shot a bullet into the air and straight at Phineas' chest.

And another cliff hanger chapter. Aren't I amazing? So let's see, _what's going on downstairs? _answered that. _What's happening to Ferb? _uh – maybe next time. _Who the heck are the men in black? _Um. Yeah, I think. _Will really answer all these questions? _and I think you can answer that. So tell me what you think and I will probably write more soon.


	7. Ch 6 Capture part 2

Phineas' pov

_Thud. _Something hit my chest, at a certain point in my lungs. I screamed as pain blazed through my body like wildfire. Why was it hurting so bad? I was dimly aware of hitting the ground. Mom was yelling at me, forcing me up and out of the house. I tried to look for Ferb and the others. They were nowhere in sight. Candace must've gotten tired of waiting and left. I heard Mom's voice in my ear.

"Phineas I know you're hurting but I need you to escape now. I'll always protect you and love you and right now I need you to trust me. Run. Now. Get as far away from here as possible and _don't use your powers_. Go now!" She told me urgently. I fought through the pain to see her face. She was deadly serious. I tried to levitate all of us, but I only felt more pain. I turned and ran into the city, my lungs burning from pain and oxygen starvation. I ran as fast and as far as I could, then bumped into someone and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Hey! Watch where you're – Whoa, are you okay?" A man's strangely-accented voice asked. I tried to answer, but fell into a dark abyss instead.

_I felt pain in my arms and legs as I walked downstairs for dinner. Mom sat at the table across from Dad, smiling and laughing with him like a giddy high-schooler. Candace was at Annie's house again, so there was room at the table by Mom. I toddled over on 2-year-old legs and pulled myself up on the chair. _

_ "Why don't you sit by me tonight, Phin?" Dad asked in a fake nice voice that carried a cleverly disguised threat. I smiled innocently. Two could play at this game._

_ "But I sit by you every night, _Daddy._" He could tell I wasn't being sincere because I never call them 'Mommy' or 'Daddy', it seemed so babyish. And I wasn't a baby – I was 2 years old. Big difference. Dad gave me a cold smile. I could read that smile. _You have decided to play a dangerous game, Phineas Henele. But I know all your little secrets, and you will never be safe from me. _It promised dangerously. I shivered involuntarily and shifted closer to Mom. I tried to look away from the cold eyes watching me across the table that night, but I could never get away from him._

I woke up and moaned. I was on a bed in an unknown building. I tried to sit up, but was forced back down gently by a hand. A man was standing over me. He was wearing a lab coat, which immediately scored points with me. He slouched a bit and had an oddly shaped head – but it was a triangle sort of, so I'm talking, why? – and brown hair. He also had really big hands, one of which was on my chest.

"My friends-"I moaned. He cocked his head and looked around.

"Well no one's been by, so maybe they're coming later." He shrugged. "But you're safe here now so get some rest." I nodded and laid back down. I was safe, but Mom and Dad – probably not. And it was my fault. Again. When would things stop being my fault? I sighed, then realized I was probably being rude.

"Thanks for saving my life. My name's Phineas." I said, smiling. The man smiled slightly too.

"Don't mention it. I'm Heinz Doofinshmirz, but you can call me _Dr._ Doofinshmirtz. Or Heinz, whatever feels good to you. I don't get guests much, so are you hungry? I make a great peanut butter and jelly sandwich." He seemed really enthusiastic. I grinned and nodded.

"Sure. Yeah, that sounds good." Heinz left to get sandwiches. I laid back and sighed. I wondered if Ferb was okay. Where were they?


	8. Ch 7 Connection

YAY! I just figured out how to check how many people read my story and I'm SO HAPPY! I can't believe that many people would read it! Thank you so much! Anyway – back to the story because I'm boring.

Ferb's pov

I rubbed my head and tried to locate the pain that had been so strong when we were in the house. It wasn't there. I looked up at the moon far above the earth and wondered if Mom and Dad were okay. I knew there probably wasn't any chance they could hear me, but I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on my father's face. _Father? Can you hear me? _I thought to him. I waited, searching for some answer. There was none. Whatever power I'd had in the house was long gone. Speaking of which – I walked over to Candace and poked her cheek gently.

"Wha – Ferb? Why are you *yawwn* awake?" She moaned sleepily from her spot on Jeremy's couch. I stared at her. _Really, Candace? You have to ask? _I thought sarcastically. She smiled softly. "Oh right. You miss your Siamese Twin." I nodded slowly, trying to hold the look of fear off my face. "I watched them when they caught Mom and Dad." Candace gulped suddenly, in unexpected emotion. "Phineas wasn't with them. But Mom looked really worried about something. Omigosh I can't believe those freaks. I just want to - " she noticed I was still there and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." I shrugged. I didn't care how bad the words she used to describe them were. I needed my parents back, but more than that, I needed Phineas. I needed to know he was okay. I went back to my 'bed' of cushions Jeremy had made for me and concentrated on my step-brother. _Phineas, where are you? _I thought, willing it into his mind with all my might. I listened. _Please, please, please._

Phineas' pov

_Phineas, where are you? _I sat up in bed. What the - ? _Ferb? Is that you? _I thought in sluggish confusion. I hoped it was Ferb, and not just another dream. I needed to know where Ferb was. I needed him by my side. He'd always made me feel not only safe, but wanted, _important._ He was my real brother as far as I was concerned. _Ferb please answer me. Where are you? _

Ferb's pov

I almost laughed out loud when I heard Phineas' voice in my head. I was ecstatic. _Phineas! Are you okay? Where are you? We're – _My concentration was broken by a crash from upstairs. I heard heavy boots pounding on the floorboards. A scream rang out. Candace, Isabella, and I were instantly on our feet ready to run. Too late I realized our mistake. We were in the Johnson's _basement._ There was nowhere to run to.

Jeremy burst through the doors and yelled for us to follow him. We all scrambled for the opening Jeremy had left. A man yanked him back and reached for us, but I jump-kicked him in the face. We ran through the glass doors into the backyard.

"Candace you take the kids and get somewhere safe, I'll hold them off." Jeremy said.

"No way! I'm not leaving you!" Candace yelled.

"I love you, Candace Flynn, and I don't want you to get hurt." He said. Candace was stunned.

"You-you do?" she asked.

"Of course I do." Jeremy whispered softly.

"I love you too."

"Yes, we're all in love now let's go before we all get our kistures blown off." I said. Candace, Isabella and I ran towards downtown as fast as we could. We only turned around when we heard the _KA-BOOM _of the Johnson's house blowing up. Candace screamed, and I had to hold her back from running to help Jeremy. We ran for the city, and soon I was in the lead. I stopped in front of an oddly-shaped building. _Doofinshmirtz Evil Incorporated _was printed on the top.

"I don't think we should go into a place that specializes in evil." Candace said. "For all we know this could be their headquarters." I shook my head.

"No. I think – " I began. Candace grabbed our arms and hauled us away.

"Come on. Let's find someplace that's actually _safe._" she said. I moaned softly. I knew something or someone was in that building that was important to me. I could feel it. I broke away and ran up to the door, then staggered backwards as my body once again flooded in pain.

"See? See, I knew it was bad." Candace said, pulling me away. "Let's go." We ran off into the night, the pain fading with every step.

Phineas' pov

I opened the door into the street. It was empty and quiet. I felt the burning connection was disappearing, then it was gone. I fought the urge to cry and stood staring at the street until Heinz came to get me. He walked me back to my room and gave me a glass of hot cocoa, telling me everything was gonna be okay. It was nice, but when he left all I thought about was Ferb.

Hope you like it! Review please!


	9. Ch 8 Dream on Dreamers

Isabella's pov

_"Phineas?" I called into the dark of the foggy woods. The wind whistled around me and I screamed as bats flew around my head. I heard a whisper in the dark._

_ "Isabella." I looked around suspiciously._

_ "Phineas?" I called. I gasped as I saw my crush come out of the woods. He was pale and bloody._

_ "Help me." He whispered to me. I ran towards him, but he was pulled away by an invisible force. I tried to chase him but I was always too far away. I screamed and pinwheeled my arms as I almost fell off a cliff. I looked around for Phineas, but he was nowhere in sight. I felt the ground underneath me shake. _Oh no._ I thought. Then I was falling._

"Isabella! Isabella! Wake up!" Candace shook my shoulders. I moaned and opened my eyes. "You were talking in your sleep. Are you okay?" She asked. I huddled in a ball and hugged my knees.

"I-I think so. Do you think my Mom is okay?" I asked. Candace sighed. She hugged me and I rested my head in her chest. I wondered why she was never like this to Phineas or Ferb.

"Isabella your Mom had nothing to do with anything so far. I think she'll be fine." I smiled. Then I looked up at her face. "Phineas is gonna be fine." She said. I must've looked surprised, because she laughed. "You're not the only one with a love life Isabella." She said. Then she looked away. She was probably worried about Jeremy. I hoped both of them were okay. But mostly Phineas.

"Is it true that if you have a dream more than once it'll come true?" I asked. Candace shook her head. She didn't believe in that stuff I guessed.

"I think if you have it more than once it has a meaning. But that doesn't mean it'll come true. I wouldn't worry about it." She turned on her side, away from me in the abandoned apartment where we were sleeping. I tried to believe her, but I couldn't help worrying. What if the meaning was Phineas and I would die? Or worse – that Phineas would die because of me?

Phineas' pov

_I woke up in the middle of the night. I felt a burning all over my body, like my bones were spontaneously combusting. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. My face was lit up with flames licking it all over. My Dad stood at the bathroom door. I turned around. He had a brick and a headband in his hands. He was glaring at me like I'd done something wrong._

_ "I should've known it was you. I won't let it happen again. Not again." He seemed like he was talking to himself. He jumped toward me and shoved the headband over my 2-year-old head. I wasn't on fire anymore, but he was now able to hurt me. I screamed as he smiled evilly and raised the brick._

_ I was almost 4 when mom took us and left in the middle of the night. That night I took off the headband and threw it as far as I could. Now I could use my abilities, but I was always scared the flames would come back, and this time never go away._


	10. Ch 9 Evilly Yours

Hmmm I need to do something to the characters or the story will get boring. This is probably gonna be weird but just remember I'm out of ideas. Don't hate me if I get out of control and kill someone which might happen soon. Hopefully the characters can take care of themselves.

Suzy's pov

"Jeremy?" I called cautiously. "Jerem - oh no." I saw my brother getting shoved at gunpoint towards a car. I felt the hot burning anger that made me crazy around Candace fill me until I was boiling over. I looked around and saw a crowbar. I smiled evilly and grabbed it. _I'm gonna enjoy this. _I headed toward them. I suddenly felt someone grab me from behind and cover my mouth. I began hitting them randomly with the crowbar. I heard them grunt in surprise and pain.

"See I told you she's evil." I heard Buford Van Stomm say. I stopped hitting him and stopped squirming. I felt him loosen his grip. _Perfect._ I pushed against him and shifted my body weight forward. He flew over my head and landed on the ground with a moan. I saw Baljeet Patel gasp in surprise.

"Wow you were right she is good." He said in his heavily accented voice. I glared at the boys.

"What're you doin here?" I growled, looking over my shoulder as the car pulled away. Now I was really mad. "You idiots!" I hissed. "Now I'll never find Jeremy!" Buford backed up a step.

"Don't worry we'll help you, but first you have to help us find Dinner Bell and the others." He said. "We think they have something to do with why everyone's getting terrorized." I thought about it. The Flynns – yeah, that was definitely a possibility. An actually good idea. And if it was Candace's fault – oh I would _KILL _her. I looked at the nerd and the bully.

"I'm in."

Doofinshmirtz's pov

I looked in on the boy. He was sleeping, having nightmares as usual. I wondered who had shot him and why he was running like people were after him. I decided I didn't care and turned back to my newest invention. I made the finishing touches and crept over to the boy's sleeping form. I felt a little guilty doing this after I gained his trust, but hey, it's been almost 48 hours and Doofy's getting restless. I ran the scanner over his body and crept out of the room. Evil never rests.

I put the chip into my computer and looked at the results. _Wow._ He had lots of power. If I tapped into his power I could run all my inators and have some left over to run a nuclear power plant. I was beginning to see why he was running. I probably wasn't the only one who wanted that power. I started thinking. He was in my house. He didn't suspect anything. He was hurt. He trusted me. I stopped. He trusted me. _Evil never rests. _But he _trusted _me. _Evil never takes a break. _He was just a kid. _Evil doesn't make excuses. _I was only about his age when my parents disowned me. _Evil doesn't care about anything or anyone else. _I suddenly remembered lots of things people had said to me throughout my life.

_"Heinz, you need to get serious about evil." _

_ "You're a failure at evil."_

_ "You can be a seriously evil person if you stop feeling sorry for people."_

_ "Thanks Heinz, you don't know how much this means to me." _Phineas. Or everybody else. I hung my head. "I'm sorry Phineas." I whispered. I got out my tools.

Okay. So no death in this chapter. Maybe in the next one… Review and comment!


	11. Ch 10 Backstory

Jeremy's pov

"Is everyone okay?" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher asked when we went over a massive bump. I nodded and groaned. The handcuffs cut into my flesh like wrap-around knives. I looked up at the dark black ceiling and at the dark black walls of the truck. I looked at where I thought Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher would be.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously. This was all really weird, like a spy movie or something Phineas and Ferb built gone wrong. Really, _really _wrong.

"I'm sorry you two got mixed up in this. I never meant for this to happen." Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher sighed.

"Darling, what _is _happening?" Mr. Flynn-Fletcher asked. We waited for her response.

"It all started the day of the fire. My first husband and I had 5 children. Ethan, the oldest, Candace and Bruce, who was adopted, were both two years younger. Then Phineas and Arianna, or Aria, the twins. I wasn't aware of the fact that his family belonged to a sort-of human based species called the Shadows. Shadows had extraordinary super-human abilities. Three of my four birth children had inherited these abilities. Candace has the ability to shoot lasers from her eyes, and also has x-ray vision. Phineas has telekinesis, and Aria had teleportation. My husband, Carter, was obsessed with finding an Ember, or a Shadow who has an exceptionally greater amount of power than any other. Apparently they only appeared every couple centuries. He was convinced it was one of our children. He thought it was Aria, but then a suspicious fire in our house killed her, and Embers, I guess are basically immortal. After that he wanted to experiment on our children, but I wouldn't let him. After I figured out he was abusing Phineas behind my back, I left, but he had embedded a tracking device in Candace and Phineas so if they ever used their powers, he could find them. I hoped they never would. I was wrong." She sighed and we spent the remainder of the ride in silence. I wondered why Candace had never told me. Did she think it would change how I felt about her? I hoped she trusted me more than that. When the truck stopped two men in black opened the doors. A man with red hair and a pointy-ish nose smirked at us.

"Hello Linda." He said in a cold tone.

"Hello Carter." Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said in an equally cold tone. I gasped. The man who had been shooting at Ferb, Isabella, and Candace was Phineas and Candace's birth dad!

Duh nu nu nu. Review and comment! I will try to write more soon!


	12. Ch 11 Betrayal

Phineas' pov

_Ember. Shadow. Freak. Ember. Shadow. Freak. Ember! Shadow! Freak! _"Ahhh!" I yelled, sitting up straight in bed. I hit my head on something. "Huh?" I looked up. Heinz was over me holding tools. Tools. _Ember. Shadow. Freak. _"Wha – what are you doing?" I asked.

"Me? What? Nothing! Nothing at all!" Heinz stammered. I narrowed my eyes.

"You were trying to operate on me! You never liked me – you just wanted to use me _just like everyone else!_" I yelled. Heinz's eyes narrowed and he lunged at me, embedding a claw-like tool in my chest. I felt my power, my blood, and my life force being sucked out of me. I saw darkness ahead of me and fell forever.

"Ahh!" I yelled, sitting up straight in bed. I hit my head on something. "Huh?" I looked up. Heinz was over me holding tools. Tools. "Wha –what are you doing?" I asked.

"Me? What? Nothing! Nothing at all!" Heinz stammered. I narrowed my eyes.

"You were trying to operate on me! You never liked me – you just wanted to use me _just like everyone else!" _I yelled. Wait. The dream. But this time I knew what was going to happen. Heinz's eyes narrowed and he lunged at me, but I was ready. I grabbed the pillow I'd been sleeping on and shoved it in his face, slowing him down. I kicked him in the head and jumped over him, running for the door. I heard him throw something at me. I turned and held out my arms, stopping whatever it was with my telekinetic powers. I ran faster after that, and when I got to a window I threw it open and jumped out. I used my powers to levitate and fly away, not sure if the wet on my face was the rain that was pouring down or tears. I couldn't believe I'd been betrayed again. I needed someone who cared about me. I needed Ferb.

Ferb's pov

I felt the pain return in the middle of the night. I knew now that it was coming from Phineas. I got up and ran across the creaking floorboards in the direction that brought more and more pain. I heard Candace and Isabella following me after awhile, but all I could think about was the pain. I could hear thoughts. I could feel emotions. I could see dreams. None of them my own. I tried to block them out, but I couldn't figure out how.

I was on the street now. I felt the pounding rain, the pain of rocks digging into my bare feet, the cold sidewalk, but all at a distance. I ran faster and felt the pain become stronger. I had to find my brother. I felt his thoughts in my head – I was close. I thought about him and tried to tell him where I was. I felt the pain reach an all-time high as Phineas was suddenly in front of me. I fell to my knees and felt numb. I wasn't in pain anymore, but I was dying.

Phineas' pov

_An Ember can cause radiation in long-dormat Shadow genes. _I didn't exactly know what that meant, but I knew it was sort-of saying that I could make Shadows out of humans or something. I was pretty sure that was what was happening to Ferb. I tried to remember how I could help him fully "radiate" without killing him. _Here goes nothing._ I thought nervously.

I pressed my palms against his forehead and thought about my power. Then I pushed. I mentally pushed power into him. I didn't know if it was working until I started feeling light-headed. I let go and staggered, trying to keep my balance. I looked over at Ferb when my eyesight returned. He was standing up looking at his hands. He looked at me and I heard his voice in my head._ Thanks bro. _It was smooth like a river this time, not cutting like a knife like it was the last time. I smiled. Then I remembered that the men tracked power outputs. Radiating was the most powerful thing Shadows could do. Actually, only Embers could do it. I turned to Candace and Isabella who had just caught up with us.

"The men will be here any second." I said. We heard helicopters in the distance. Candace glared at me.

"You and your big mouth." We started to run.


	13. Ch 12 Suzy's Secret

Sorry I couldn't get much on this for a while I was out of town. But here it is. Hope you enjoy!

Suzy's pov

"How do we find them?" Buford asked. I sighed and pointed at the sky.

"We follow. The. Helicopters." I said. He looked confused. "They're _CIA helicopters you doofus."_ I said. Buford and Baljeat nodded. I rolled my eyes. They were really scared of me. It's not like I'm dangerous. Oh wait – yeah I guess they should be afraid. Then I realized that if those CIA dudes found the guys before we did, we wouldn't be able to find Jeremy. "Lets move boys!" I yelled.

Phineas' pov

We were running really fast, faster than we'd ever run before, but I guess getting chased by a bunch of doofuses in black with majorly huge guns. I was in front of all of my friends. I felt Ferb's not-so-experienced mind in my own. _Stop mind probing me bro, it feels weird. _I felt him become a little embarrassed. _Sorry._ He thought. I smiled thinly. Then I felt a familiar tingling in the back of my neck. Another Shadow. I could knew Ferb was feeling it too. And Candace. The Shadow was close. _Please don't be who I think you are. Please be – _

Suzy's pov

We saw the four of them running towards an alley. _Not that way you idiots! _I ran after them. They were so going to get it if they got caught. I headed on an intercept course. I caught up with Isabella surprisingly quickly. She gaped at me.

"Suzy? What are you doing here?" she asked. No time for manners.

"Hey Pinky – tell your boyfriend to stop or we're all gonna die." I snapped. Isabella's eyes widened.

"Hey Phineas! Stop!" She called. "What's going on Suzy?" she asked me. I directed my answer to Phineas instead. He was obviously the 'unofficial' leader.

"That alley's a dead end cheese-brain. Follow me if you want to live." I headed down the street. After a while I could hear Phineas and the others following me. We caught up to Buford and Baljeat – the slowpokes – and I lead them to an old abandoned parking garage. "Stop breathing so loud! Geez you'd think you guys _wanted _to get caught." They held their breath as several men in black passed us. Then they let it out slowly. After five minutes I felt it was safe enough to speak. "Man for Shadows you guys are sure inexperienced." Phineas grinned and shook his head.

"No, just out of practice. Thanks Suzy." He said. Candace looked from me to him, confused as usual.

"What's going on here that I don't know about?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"The universe." I said sarcastically.

"Who told Suzy about Shadows?" Ferb asked.

"Well, Danville used to be full of them. But now only a few families are left." Phineas told them.

"Do you mean – " Candace asked. Phineas nodded. I grinned evilly.

"Yep." I said. "I'm a Shadow."

Oooh. What will happen next? Am I putting too many Shadows in? And why are Buford and Baljeat even there? Also, if you love a vampire story and have any sense at all, go read Milk Tooth by irken24. I was reading it and saw that comment on my story and I couldn't believe such a great author would like my story! So if you're reading this irken24, thanks because you made me so happy I feel like doing my happy dance for 24 hours straight! XD


	14. Ch 13 Emmories

_What's going on? Where are they taking us?_

_I'm scared. What's happening?_

_Oh gosh. Somebody please help us!_

_No! This can't be happening! Not again!_

Ferb woke up from the dream with a start. The dream had been so real. Other's thoughts in his head – Ferb shook his head to clear the cobwebs now hanging over the dream. Who were the people? What were they saying? He couldn't tell anymore. Why not?

Ferb looked over at his younger brother. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. He let out a low moan. Ferb tried to find his way into Phineas' mind, but the younger boy was blocking him somehow. Ferb sighed. This was all happening so fast. He didn't really know why he was a – what was it called again? – Shadow. He tried to look into his own memories. Maybe there was something inside his mind that could tell him about it. Ferb felt like he was walking in a dream. Then something ran by him and he slipped and fell.

Ferb's pov

"Ahh!" I yelled as I hit the ground – if it was even called here. Where was 'here' anyway? Somewhere in my mind…. I heard voices and followed them. I saw three teenagers, about Candace's age, sitting at a table. They were talking and laughing. "Excuse me." I said as I walked up to them. They ignored me. "Excuse me." I said again. They acted like I wasn't even there. I waved a hand in the boy's face. He didn't blink. That's when I knew. It was a memory I must've absorbed somehow. But who's memory was it? _Wait a minute._ I thought. _They all look really familiar…_

Emma's pov

I walked up to my friends with the shakes. I sat down and pretended to be exhausted. "Thank you all so much for helping me." I said in my soft British accent. They all laughed.

"You're welcome. Just hand out the drinks Ms. Grumpy." Linda teased. I grinned and looked at the shakes in my hand.

"Okay. Strawberry for the pop star," I handed the drink to Linda. "Chocolate for the scientist," I handed that one to Carter, "Vanilla for the dancer," I handed that one to Viv, "Banana Strawberry for the amazing friend who works herself to the bone without a single – "

"Thank you!" all my friends yelled. I grinned.

"And Blueberry for the one who's always late." I set it down on the empty chair just as Tim raced into the shop and sat down hurriedly. "Case and point." I teased.

"Shut up." He snapped. I poked him playfully.

"Oh come on. Lighten up a little. Learn to enjoy life." The others nodded. Tim didn't look enthusiastic. I sighed dramatically. "What happened this time?"

"Someone was following me!" He whispered. "I think our cover's blown." We rolled our eyes.

"Come on Timothy. How many stalkers can Danville have?" Viv asked. Of course, with her accent, it sounded like 'ho man-y sta-lkers con Don-ville hav?' Vivian Garcia has a super-thick Mexican accent. Linda and I are sooo jealous. Linda Flynn nodded.

"I mean, come on. Every day and every night you tell us there's some amazingly creepy Shadow hunter in town and when we go and look there's nothing but a little old man trying to ask you where the nearest bathroom is. Honestly, I worry about you sometimes Tim." She said. I felt bad for her. Usually when he 'saw' a Shadow hunter, he called her. I bet she was glad there weren't any portable phones – yet.

"Easy for you to say. You're not even a Shadow." Tim retorted. "You're just hanging out with us because you don't have any other friends." Linda looked down, embarrassed and hurt. I punched Tim so hard he fell over backwards.

"We all know that's not true. If anyone's hanging out here because they don't have any friends it's Captain Paranoid here." Viv nodded. We all turned to glare at Tim Johnson. He sighed in defeat.

"Okay I'm sorry. I just don't want to get taken into Area 51 and experimented on." He said.

"I feel sorry for the guy who tries to take in the girls." Carter teased. We grinned at each other. Then again, I'd be sorry for anyone who tried to take in Carter either. They'd probably get blown to bits.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Since Tim's so paranoid all the time, we should all live on the same street when we get older. Then we could all protect our kids together. And teach them how to use their powers." Linda suggested. We all nodded.

"That's a great idea. And I know how you'll fit in to the Shadow scene." Carter said. Linda giggled. I narrowed my eyes. Carter was bad news. I could tell. But Linda could make her own decisions.

"Oh by the way, I've always wanted to know something, Emma Walters." Carter said. I cocked my eyebrows. "Is that your natural color?" I touched my green hair.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just kind of weird." I glared at him.

"I prefer the term original." I said.


	15. Ch 14 Busted

Phineas' pov

Ferb was acting weird all morning. He kept looking at me weird like he knew something about me or my dad. I hoped he wouldn't hate me if he ever _did _find out.

"Guys. Planning time. Phineas, Ferb, you guys are supposed to be geniuses, what's taking so long?" Suzy said. She was pressuring us a lot. I rubbed my forehead.

"Well Ferb could probably follow the thought trail of one of the people who got captured." I said. Candace snorted.

"Yeah and then what?" She asked. Buford nodded.

"Yeah Dinner Bell! What do we do when we get there? Just run into a dang military base like raging maniacs?" He asked. I glared at him. Military base. Riiiiiight.

"It's not a military base _Buford. _It's a secret base of professional killers and scientists who pose as the CIA to get what they want." I told them.

"And that's so much better, why?" Isabella murmured.

"Hey how come you know so much about this stuff Phineas?" Ferb asked. The only words he'd said to me all morning, but why did it have to be _that_? I felt all of my friend's – and Suzy and Candace's – eyes on me. _Stop staring you'll burn holes. _I thought uncomfortably.

"Uh, umm." I said, trying to think up words to say. "I, uh –" Ferb looked at me, and for the first time in years I saw in his eyes not love or amusement, but distrust and suspicion.

"I think you know something about them that you're not telling us." Ferb said accusingly.


	16. Ch 15 Resemblance

Ferb's pov

_He is hiding something. _I don't know that_. Why isn't he telling the truth? _Hetells me everything!Or so I thought. Or so I thought. I closed my eyes. _Okay. _I thought. _Okay. Show me Carter Henele. _A picture of a teenage boy appeared in my mind. I almost smiled at the way my mind obeyed me. I looked at him. Resemblance to Phineas: bright red hair, pointy-ish nose, dark blue eyes, same bend in the neck – definitely related. So who was he? Phineas' uncle? Cousin? But the last name was different. I looked up at my nervous step-brother.

"Do you know anyone named Carter Henele?" I asked him. Phineas' face went pale. _I'll take that as a yes. _"You do know him." I said. He was afraid. I felt his fear. I switched to telepathy. _Why are you so afraid? _I asked gently. _What's really going on here? _Phineas swallowed hard, and I felt a memory come into my brain. I looked at it. It was Phineas' memory.

_Phineas' pov_

_My name is Phineas Jesse Henele. I am 2 years old. I'm writing this because I don't know what's going to happen next. First my Dad found out I was a – what's it called again? Oh yeah, _Shadow. _Then my house went up in flames. Now I'm in the hospital but I don't know why and I don't know how to get out or if I even want to. And I can't find my twin Aria. I don't know where my big sister Candace and big bothers Bruce and Ethan either. But they were in here before. They won't tell me where Aria is. I need to know, she's like my second half. But anyway, this is not my most major problem. My most major problem is that my Dad is watching me. Not just looking at me, but monitoring every move I make. I'm scared. Mom and Dad always fight so I'm never sure if they care about me or not. But now I'm wondering if they want me to disappear like Aria did. _

Ferb's pov

The memory was short, but I knew now why Phineas seemed to know so much about the men. His father was Carter Henele. And Carter Henele was the leader of the men who'd been chasing us. At least, that's what I got from the memory.

I also got that Aria was dead. I looked at my brother and saw the tears on his face. I felt my heart instantly soften towards him. I hugged him and felt his gratefulness and fear in my own heart. I was furious with Carter for making him feel this way. And for making me think twice about people looking my hair. Yeah, he was going down.

Phineas' pov

I hate my birth dad. I really, really do. I really hate him not only for what he did to me, but for what I did to Ferb because of him. I hate lying to Ferb. And now that he's a telepath, it's going to be even harder to lie to him. I wish I could just do what I have to do and get it over with. But hopefully, saving the others would keep Ferb's thoughts off mind probing me for long enough for me to do what I had to. Until that happened, I was going to have to keep my guard up.


	17. Ch 16 Risk of Control

Am I doing too many dream sequences? Review and tell me! BTW this is a daydream and/or vision type thing.

Phineas' pov

_I dreamed I was missing. You were so scared._

"_Where's Phineas?" Ferb asked anxiously._

"_He must have gone down over the canyon." Suzy told him._

"_We need to go look for him!"_

"_No!" Suzy yelled. "No. It's either him or your Dad. Choose one."_

_But no one would listen – cause no one else cared._

"_We don't need you. We don't want you. You will never belong with us." I stared at who I thought were my friends in disbelief._ No.

_After my dreaming I woke with this fear – what am I leaving? When I'm done here?_

I looked over at my friends. They were all discussing what we would need. I saw how they were arguing, like the plan was going to work and everything would go back to normal. Like if they didn't do something they knew was wrong they would be okay. Like they would live a long and fulfilling life. Unlike me.

_So if you're asking me I want you to know – _

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory _

_Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid – I've taken my beating, I've shed but I'm me._

I smiled for Isabella, and Ferb. I wanted them to think that it would be okay. I knew that the optimism I'd stored up inside me wouldn't last much longer. I wished I could go back and change what I'd done so none of this would happen and I wouldn't have to die.

"Hey you okay?" Isabella asked gently. I wanted to tell her so bad. But I couldn't, because if I said it out loud, it would be true and I would have to do it.

_I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through._

I walked up to the others. "No." I said. "You can't just walk in. You need to get rid of the guards and cameras first." They nodded and listened as I told them my plan.

_I've never been perfect – but neither have you._

I handed Ferb my watch. "Here. You can use this as a smoke bomb or something." I said.

"I don't have the tools to reprogram it. Watches don't blow themselves up." He said.

"When they get dropped in a building's transformer they do." I grinned. I wished my plan wouldn't involve a canyon – which probably proved my nightmare was true. I wanted to live so bad, but I couldn't do what Carter told me was the only way to keep – it – from happening to me.

_So if you're asking me I want you to know – _

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed _

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

"There's something I've always wanted to know." I said to Isabella. She turned those beautiful - ? – eyes on me.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Why do you where a bow all the time?" I asked.

"My Mom makes them for me. She says I have to wear one all the time. I'm not sure why. Maybe cause me Dad likes it or whatever." She said. Something was weird about that. Wait a minute –

"_You have to wear this all the time now, you get it?" My dad said harshly. I nodded. "Cause if you don't then you'll be able to do things that make you a freak. And we don't want that, _now do we?" _I shook my toddler head nervously. _

'Things that make you a freak' – he meant my powers. That must mean – "Hey Izzy, can you take it off for a sec? I want to see what you look like without it." I asked sweetly.

"Well I don't know. My Mom was pretty serious when she said 'all the time'." Isabella said.

"For me?" I asked innocently.

"Well – okay." She said. _Wow I can't believe that worked. _She took it off. I searched her face for some sign she was a Shadow.

"How do you feel?" I asked. She smiled ecstatically.

"Amazing! It's like a giant clasp around me was –"

"Was finally removed and now you can move freely for the first time." I finished. Izzy smiled.

"Exactly." She said softly. I smiled back at her. _I knew it. _Wow, when Mom said we were living with people who had things in common with us she wasn't kidding.

"Hey Lovebirds! Get over here and plan the break in with the rest of us!" Suzy yelled. We blushed and got up. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Izzy was really my girlfriend. I pushed those thoughts away quickly. We were just friends. Just friends.

"_You need to get your powers under control. You're evolving too quickly." My dad said. I pushed away from him with my surprisingly strong 2-year-old arms. _

"_I thought that was what the headband was for." I muttered. This was getting to a dangerous level. He wanted me dead. Or turned into a mindless zombie weapon. I may have been a toddler, but I wasn't stupid. _

"_Yes but you can't hide behind it forever. Sooner or later you're going to get too strong for it to suppress your power. Did you see those flames in the bathroom? Do you want that to happen again?" I shook my head. "Didn't think so. You need to get under control soon. You're not the only Shadow in this family. And if you don't learn to suppress your powers, I will punish you for it." And by punish, he meant kill. Time to go. I opened my mouth and exercised my 'powerful' lungs._

"_MOOO-MMMYY!" I yelled. "DADDY'S HURTING ME!" Dad glared at me._

"_Not yet. But he will be." _


	18. Ch 17 Plan in Progress

Sorry for the mega long chapter last time, but I was writing and I couldn't stop until I got to a point. And I was pressed for time so I put the apology in this one. So anyway, I'm a little stuck on what Phineas' dad told him to do, so please suggest because I need them.

Isabella's pov

I was so happy without my bow on that I forgot to put it back on until Phineas said we were ready to go. I looked around for it, but for some reason I couldn't find it anywhere. Phineas came over and stood by me.

"Don't worry we can always come back later. Now we've got people to save." I nodded and followed my friends out to the edge of the road.

Phineas' pov

She doesn't suspect I did anything. I hate lying to her, but it's for her own good. I just hope she finds out why I stole it before she finds out what I did to it. I would be in so much trouble.

Jeremy's pov

The men shoved us down the hallway. They were guarding us like we could actually do something about it. Was I missing something here? I looked over at Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. She was glaring at Carter so hard I was surprised his back didn't burst into flames. I caught myself guiltily wishing it would. I brushed the thought out of my head and kept walking.

The men pushed us into a room and took off the handcuffs. I rubbed feeling back into my wrists. The men and Carter smirked at us and walked away. Two of them stayed behind to watch us. I looked at Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher.

"Tell me more about Carter. Why is he so evil?" I asked. She smiled softly.

"He wasn't always like that. When we were young he was charming and handsome and fun-loving. That was before the accident." She sighed, seeming to go back in time in her mind. "It was the night of Tim's birthday party. Everyone from our old group of friends was there - me, Carter, Tim, Viv, Emma. We left the kids home with babysitters. It started out as a normal party. Then it went really wrong…"

_Linda's pov_

"_Great party, huh Lindy?" Emma said to me. "You guys really pulled out all the stops for this one." I grinned._

"_Like you wouldn't believe. It took days just to get a date when we would all be free. Especially you." I said to her, looking at my friend. "MI6 agents don't exactly get vacations, do they?" Emma smirked. _

"_You'd be surprised. And anyway, my best friend Elina can always cover for me." She poked my swollen stomach. "And I'm not the only one with a busy schedule. When's this small one planning on coming out?" I smiled._

"_They seem to have a mind of their own." I said. I looked down proudly at my belly. "Just how I like em."_

"_Twins?" Emma asked. I nodded happily. "Will you ever stop having children Lin?" I looked at the tall, green-haired Emma Fletcher. "So how's your baby? Jeffery, right?" Emma nodded._

"_Not such a baby anymore. And thanks to his lack of pronunciation skills, it's now Ferb." She told me. I laughed. Ferb Fletcher. Very original. "Hey where's Carter?" I looked around, frowning. My husband was always disappearing like this. I looked at my friend apologetically. _

"_Sorry. I'm gonna go look for him. This happen a lot." I said. She glanced at my stomach._

"_Are you sure you should? You have your babies to worry about." Emma said. I laughed._

"_Carter's not dangerous, Em." I walked outside and over to the park where Carter was usually found. I saw him over on a bench. "Hey big guy. Wacha doin?" I sat down next to him. "You're missing all the festivities." Carter smirked. _

"_Why do we even bother with Tim? With his power to see every person within a hundred miles from us, he'll wither be in the ground or in Antarctica within a month." Carter said. I frowned. _

"_What's wrong, baby? This isn't like you." Carter looked at me and I saw a glowing green hunger in his eyes. I remembered what Emma said. I hoped I was right for once. _Please don't be dangerous. _He looked at me like he was looking into my soul, and without meaning to, I held his gaze. Our eyes locked and I was trapped. _

_My vision turned inward and I saw Carter looking through my memories. I screamed, trying to free myself, but he was already inside, already in control. "Carter! What are you doing?" I screamed. He ignored me, then turned to me, holding a paper that had my memories on all I knew about the twins so far. He held it up to my face._

"_This." He gasped. "This is what's wrong. These two. One of them. I knew it. It should have been me! It should have been me!" I stared at him. He was – _

" _- Absolutely mad." Emma said, staring at him. I whipped my head – the only part of my thought body I could move – around to see her. _

"_How the heck – you know, I'm not even gonna ask." I said. Emma smiled and patted my 'shoulder'. _

"_Good idea." She said. Long story short somehow Emma got Carter out, but I was knocked unconscious and Carter made me believe it was all a dream in the morning. Like I'll ever be that stupid again._

Suzy's pov

We got into place. Phineas flew me into the trees inside the barrier that marked the edge of Carter's base and we made sure it would look authentic. Meaning, he got to play demolition with my clothes and some scissors. I'm sure he had fun with that. Then we got into a believable position. I have to admit, the kid does good work. It wasn't long before the guards found me.

"Hey kid – what are you doing here?" The lead guard said. I focused on all of the three who had found me and concentrated.

"_Oh nothing really. I was just walking through the woods and I fell. Now I'm lost. Can you help me?" _I asked in my best hypnotic voice. The first man seemed to go zombie, the others following close behind. I grinned. Way too easy.

"Of course. Whatever you want." The leader said in a toneless voice. I put on my best innocent face.

"_You never saw us. If there is anyone coming in or out that you don't know, you will not see them. You will leave all intruders alone." _They all nodded. Phineas caught them in a telekinetic bubble.

"What do we do with them?" He asked. "The less guards the better." I nodded.

"You have fun with that. Thanks to me, they won't recognize any of us. But you're right. Knock yourself out." I said. I turned back to the path, ready to hypnotize any unsuspecting guards. This was fun. I heard a twig snap behind me and turned to see three wolves, two foxes, five birds of prey, and a grizzly bear. I rolled my eyes. "If you want to sneak up on someone, don't bring him." I suggested.

Told you we should have left him at home. the lead wolf said.

Hey we tried, but he just kept following us. He's a three hundred pound grizzly bear, what are you gonna do? The peregrine falcon ruffled it's feathers indignantly.

"Guys, come on. Less talking, more stalking." I said.

You got it Sue. Let's go boys. the lead wolf growled. Uh, hehe, and girls. I rolled my eyes and turned away. The plan was working – so far.

Again, sorry for the longness of the chapter! I didn't mean for it to get this long again! I'll try to make the next one shorter, but remember, REVIEW!


	19. Ch 18 Painful Truth

Hi it's ktag! I'm going out of town so this will probably be the last chapter for a while. Enjoy!

Ferb's pov

I waited for Phineas to come give us the signal. I was getting nervous. It shouldn't have taken this long. Nothing we did ever separated us for more than ten minutes. I was getting worried. Where was he?

Phineas' pov

I was really in trouble now. Serious trouble. I flew to the side, a missile from one of the planes nearly shish-kabobing me. I focused on it, and the engine exploded. I watched as the plane fell and sighed in relief. Then I saw the harpoon coming out of the window. I dodged to the side, but realized my mistake too late. I'd always dodged to the same side. Great. Now I was so dead. The harpoon wrapped around me, and it took all I'd got to keep us from falling. But now the men were climbing up the string. I struggled with holding the shifting weight beneath me up. I'd never held up anything so big before. I felt myself getting tired. I lowered us to the ground with painful control. I tried to get out of the tight loop of the harpoon string, but it was no use. I was helpless as they pulled me closer and closer.

Ferb's pov

Suzy ran up to the gate that served as the barrier. "Guys, come on! The hypnosis is going to wear off pretty soon!" She hissed at us. "What's the holdup?"

"Phineas hasn't signaled us yet." Isabella said.

"Where is he?" I asked. "Where's Phineas?"

"He must have gone down over the canyon. The planes must have seen him." She said.

"We need to go look for him!" I exclaimed anxiously.

"No!" Suzy yelled. "No. It's either him or your Dad. Choose one." I thought about it. I felt like my heart was ripping apart. _I'm so sorry Phineas. I promise I'll come back for you._

"Let's do this thing." I said softly.

So that's it, short and to the point. And I'm not going to be around, so surprise me with lots of reviews! Love all you guys who are reading this! ktag out – PEACE!


	20. Ch 19 Sneaking

Hey guys! I'm back and I missed you all! So here's the latest chapter in my story!

Isabella's pov

I crept along the corner with Suzy by my side. _I hate Suzy. So much._ We both crouched to the ground as guards marched by. I bit my lip and tried not to yell out at them exactly what I felt about them. _Little jerks. I wish you would all just die in a hole. _Suzy motioned for me to follow her into an unlocked room. _I hate you Suzy. Why did you have to make us leave poor Phineas…_ She rolled her eyes.

"I may not be telepathic, but I can tell what you're thinking. You hate me for leaving poor Phineas. I get it. But you don't have to live with the only person who cared about you for your entire life after your dad left being trapped by evil psychopaths." Suzy wiped away – was that a tear? – from her face. I looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said.

"That's okay." Suzy said quietly. "I've never told anyone before. That's why I try so hard to break Candace and Jeremy up. My dad left because there was this – this really hot *censored* who seduced him into leaving. I'm scared that if Jeremy keeps dating Candace, he'll stop caring about me too." I put my arms around her and rocked her.

"Believe me. Jeremy will _never _stop caring about you." I whispered.

"_Freeze!"_ A man with a long scar on his face said. I turned on him and shoved my anger through my hands at his face. I didn't know what I was doing, but the next second he had his hand to his face in pain. His hand came away bloody. The scar had somehow reopened.

"Oh, and there's another thing you should know." Suzy said. "About yourself."

Candace's pov

Ferb and I dove for the bushes. The guard chased us around the corner. I closed my eyes and held onto my brother tightly. _Please God, please don't let him see us. _The next thing I knew, Ferb was shaking my arm. I looked up.

"Candace he's gone. I don't get it. He looked right at us." Ferb said. I smiled.

"Let's go. The sooner we rescue Mom and Dad, the sooner we can check up on Phineas." I said.

Okay so that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed! And, yes, I am a Christian. It's awesome. So in my stories, all the good guys are Christians, just so you know. Love you all! I'm so glad to be back it's unbelievable! REVIEW!


	21. Ch 20 Once Again

Once again, thanks for all the reveiws. And now I need to try to fulfill the rest of Phineas' nightmares. Mwa. Ha ha. Ha ha. HA HA HA!

Buford's pov

Ok, so this was a little werd. Not vary nermal, evn for Phines and Ferb. And by nermal, I mene sane. Of corse, I'd always thought Dinna Bel was insane. But serioslee, brakeing into yor x-dad's top security base? Yah, death wish all the way. And now he was probly dead or capchured. Which I was odlee upset about. Yah. Annieway. I get to kick some major butt on suposd tuff-guys. (that's how you spell it, rite?) I think Dinna Bel can tak car of himself.

Phineas' pov

Okay. I cannot take care of myself. I feel so stupid. How stupid do you have to be to get caught by evil psycopathes? Okay, not that stupid. But still, I should have seen this coming. And now as they snap the neutralizer chains on my wrists and ankles and shove me into the icy cold back of the truck, I wish I would die here so I won't have to face the horror at the end of this ride. I feel my eyes closing as a man stabs a needle into my neck. I can feel the toxins entering my body, making me lose control of my body for now. I fall into a restless sleep and dream of falling forever.

Candace's pov

I knew what was going on. We met Isabella and Suzy in the meeting place. I looked at Ferb, Isabella, and Suzy. I took a deep breath. This was going to be hard.

"I need to ask you guys something." I said. They looked at me distrustfully. "Do you guys care about Phineas' safety?" They nodded. "Well if you do, you have to do something to keep him away from anywhere Carter could get to him."

"Are you saying we should send Phineas to somewhere else so he can stay away from his dad?" Isabella said. "Why?"

"Because if Carter gets his hands on Phineas – " I looked each of them in the eyes. "you won't be able to save him or the world from the worst Carter can bring." They nodded slowly.

"But how are we going to save him?" Suzy asked. "Carter can just keep following him wherever he goes." I sighed.

"That's why we have to do something I know most of you will really hate." I told them. "We have to make him believe we hate him."

And the story continues. Remember, comment and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	22. Ch 21 More Connections

Isabella's pov

Suzy and I crept over to the men guarding the door to the cell. I flexed my fingers. Suzy had told me my power was along the lines of healing. Which basically meant that I could not only heal people (and such), but I could _reverse heal_ people (and such). Suzy pointed to the rafter above the men. I pointed my hands toward it and thought about it coming down on top of the jerks. Blue sparks raced from my fingers and hit the rafter. It fell with a loud _BANG! _on top of the men. We heard voices from around the corner. The downside of my power? It's super obvious.

"Let's go!" Suzy hissed. I nodded and we ran over to the door. Suzy jumped up on the rafter and tugged and pushed at the heavy wooden door. She turned to me. "No good. The door opens out. And it's locked." I smirked.

"No problem." I shot blue sparks at the bolts and the door fell down. Three terrified faces stared at me.

"Isabella? _Suzy?_ What are you two doing here?" Jeremy asked. I ran over to them and shot sparks at the handcuffs.

"Less talking, more running. Let's move." I said, sounding way too like Suzy for comfort. We all turned to the door and began to run. We stopped short as a dozen guards pointed guns at our heads – and were knocked flat on their backs by laser shots from behind. "Thanks Candace." I said. She nodded and we kept running. We heard boots on the corridor and exchanged anxious glances.

"What do we do now? What's the plan?" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher asked.

"We run faster." Suzy said.

Perry's pov

Monogram was nervous. So was I. I hadn't seen any of my host family for days. It was killing me not knowing where they were. Monogram was talking about how we could track the output of energy from the Shadows, and how that was probably what the men were doing. I was waiting for him to tell me what to do so I could go kick butt on the guys who had - captured – my host family.

"One of the Shadows in this group has an – um – connection to me." Monogram stammered. My eyes widened. _What?_ "When I was young, I was a field agent. A pretty good one at that, too. I had a simple mission, to protect someone who at the moment is not important. (I think it might have been the president or a prime minister or someone equally non-important to this back story.) Anyway, I was young and good looking, so I fell in love. We got married. And later on, I was relocated. It wasn't until the time Carl went on his first undercover mission that I realized I'd left more behind than I realized. I have a daughter Agent P. And right now, she's in danger. I need to help her. So I need you to organize the team and some people I'm not sure you're going to like working with." A piece of paper printed out of the desk in front of me. I looked at it. My eyes widened – _you have got to be kidding me._

.Peter the Panda (seriously?)

.Elina Kim, MI6 (Umm, how do you know her again?)

.Sammy Kim, MI6 (Are those two related?)

.Emma – wait, what? – _Fletcher_, MI6 (_MI6? What more do I not know about my host family?)_

Elina's pov

"Em? Were you expecting anyone?" I asked as the doorbell rang. Emma shook her head from where she sat on my couch staring at her laptop. I sighed and put my hand to my pocket where I had my hand-held plasma blaster. When you're in MI6, all sorts of wackos show up at your door. I opened it up. "He – llo?" I asked in surprise. A platypus wearing a fedora was standing there. I almost laughed. Then I got it. "Em? I think we have a visitor from the OWCA." Emma was at my side in less than 10 minutes.

"The OWCA? I haven't heard anything from them in forever. Hello there. You must be from Major Monogram, am I right?" The platypus chattered. We exchanged a glance. "This could be harder than I thought." Emma said. "Sorry chap, but we both agreed to not to deal with Monogram ever again." The platypus handed her a note. Her eyes widened and she turned a lighter shaded of pale than she usually is. I looked at her, than snatched the note from her hands. I gasped when I read the single word on it. _Ferb._


	23. Ch 22 Manipulation

The plot thickens! Thanks for all the reviews! And now, *takes on an announcer voice* Meanwhile, in the truck…

Phineas' pov

_Where am I? What's going on? Where's Ferb? where's Isabella? _Thoughts crashed through my mind as I returned to consciousness. I realized that my hands were chained behind my back and I was still in the truck. The toxins are still in my bloodstream, and I can't move. I tried to move my head to see if I was the only one here. I gulped. I wasn't.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, child." The man held a gun and so much protective gear you couldn't tell he was a man if he hadn't talked. I cleared my throat to see if I could talk.

"Uhn. Uhm, who are you?" I managed to ask, my voice slurred and groggy, but at least I could still talk. The man laughed.

"Nice try, but the boss specifically warned me about your little mind games." The man said. I put on my best innocent look.

"Who me? Mind games? I'm just a kid." I said. The man hesitated. Good.

"Then why does the boss want you so bad?" He asked. He was smarter than the people I was used to playing. You know, Buford, Thaddeous, my teachers. He deserved a good story.

"The boss? You mean Carter Henele, don't you?" I asked. He jerked in surprise, and I took that as a yes. "So. You wanna know the reason why Carter wants me? Because he's my dad." Another look of surprise. Now for the lying. "When I was 3 years old my mom and him got in a fight. Mom got mad at him, and left with us. He never forgave her for that and always wanted to get her back. So he's going to kidnap me to do that." The man was a good listener.

"Who's 'us'?" he asked. I looked at him, confused.

"Huh?" I asked.

"'Mom got mad at him and left with _us_'." The man quoted. Crap. He _was _a worthy opponent.

"My big sister." I said. I made my face look sad and my voice catch a little. "She – she was killed in a car accident when I was five." I sobbed a little for effect. It actually worked. His rifle lowered about 3 inches. I made my eyes water, a skill I learned when I was little and home alone to beg candy from our neighbors. I was a little out of practice, so I was happy with the outcome. The man lowered his rifle even more. It was now pointed at my stomach instead of my head. I tested my hands. I could move them again. "Mr., I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have told you about my family life." I said in an imitation-Suzy voice.

"No, that's fine, that's fine." He said quickly. "So is your Mom worried about you?" He asked.

"I don't know where she is right now." I said. "She disappeared right before I went out to the woods to find my lost cat and got caught." That was the biggest chance. It would only work if he hadn't been in the chopper I grounded. Luckily, he wasn't. the rifle was now touching the floor. I made a face like I was in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My hands – I can't feel them." I said in my best scared voice. _Wow, I could be a con artist. _The man leaned over me to touch the handcuffs.

"Weird cuffs." He muttered. "I guess it couldn't hurt anyone if I loosened them a little." He said to me. I smiled at him hopefully. _Sucker. _I thought. He loosened the cuffs just enough for me to move my hands a little. Just enough for me to generate enough telekinesis to kill him. But I didn't do that. I forced the power into the cuffs. They snapped open under the effort. I caught them before they hit the ground.

"Thanks. I feel so much better." I said, smiling in a childish way. He nodded. I laughed inside. _Wow I'm better at this than Suzy! Well – maybe not _that _good. Anyway, Suzy would be so proud to see how well her manipulation lessons are paying off. _

Suzy's pov

We were running down the hall as fast as we could. Guards in front of us were taken care of by Baljeat and Buford. But the element of surprise only works a limited amount of times. Now we were all running for our lives towards the exit. I tripped and fell, but curled up into a ball so the others could run over me. They needed to get out. But Jeremy and Isabella stopped and ran back to me.

"No guys, you need to leave!" I ordered, trying to break the string wrapped around my ankles. A laser laced through the air, almost hitting my hands. The string was burned.

"Jeremy, Suzy, Isabella – no resting we have to get out of here!" Candace called. We ran after the others, but stopped when we saw the entry was blocked by more guards. My animals were inside an electric fence outside.

Sorry Suzy. they growled. Let us out of here you bi-ped Freaks! to the guards. I sighed. It was over.

"Hands up, or tiki-man dies." A man held a pistol at Ferb's head.

Phineas' pov

I tied the last of the men up and left. I jogged around to the front of the building. A bunch of wild animals were in an electric fence. That was just wrong. I saw a group of heavily armed guards at the door. I looked around them and gasped. My friends!

"hands up, or the tiki-man dies." A voice I knew very well said, aiming a pistol at Ferb. The voice that haunted my nightmares. The voice that had accompanied my pain when I was so young. The voice that had chased us through Danville and now captured us here.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled. Everybody turned to me so fast it was like they'd planned it.

"What did you say?" the voice asked, low and deadly. I swallowed hard.

"I said leave him alone." I paused. "Dad."


	24. Ch 23 Truth

Phineas' pov

"Hey Phineas, how do you know this guy again?" Buford asked. We all stared at him. Then I realized he had called me Phineas, not Dinner Bell. Which meant he either had a plan, or was so freaked he forgot about bullying me for the moment. (not that I cared or would ever tell him that I didn't.)

"Um, he's my insane abusive birth father." I said. (Did you know that people don't like it when you call them insane?)

"Shut. Up." Carter said. I smirked.

"I got done listening to you when I realized how that would probably bring me even closer to death." I said.

"How could you get even closer than you already are?" Carter asked.

"What are you talking about? He's an Ember, which means he could probably kill all of you with his little finger." My mom said. I gulped. She didn't know. None of them knew.

"Do you mean you don't know? None of you know?" Carter asked in mock surprise.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I muttered. Carter turned to me and smiled evilly. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to do what he said. He thought he could control me by telling me just how long my life was supposed to be. But I wouldn't let him. I would get away from him by saving someone else's life, and ending my own.

"Phineas is going to die today." Carter said in a calm voice. "Or he could live for a long time. If he does one simple thing." He stared into my eyes. "Do you know what that thing is?" I covered my ears.

"!" I screamed. _What's going on? What does he mean? What's the thing? _Ferb asked. I tried to keep Carter's voice out of my head.

"_He has to suck the life force of someone with strong mental powers. Like a telepath. Like Ferb."_ Carter said slowly and distinctly. I shoved at him telekinetically with all my anger and pain. He flew backwards so far I never saw where he landed. With any luck he was gone for good. The guards attacked. My friends ran to help me. The fight was on.

I telekinetically pushed people away, as well as physically fighting them. But as many as I threw off, ten more came back on. It was chaos. We couldn't win. We. Couldn't. Win. I had to save my friends. Even though I would die, I had to save my friends. I concentrated, then _pushed _out a thought wave at every one of the men. It wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. But it was all I could do. I had used up all my power. I was exhausted. I felt the turmoil in my brain as I couldn't hold the confusion back anymore. All my powers were fighting to get out. All the ones that I couldn't control.

I knew what was about to happen. Carter had explained it to me in great detail when I was younger. I never forgot it. First, all the powers I didn't know about would surface, then they would try to find somewhere or some part of me that could control them. And when they couldn't find it because I was different and didn't have the full mental control of a telepath or something they would destroy my body and mind. Yeah, really a pathetic way to die. I felt the first clutches of pain from inside, the same time that I felt the hurt of someone pressing down on me from the outside. Then they were gone. I opened my eyes with effort and saw Isabella and Ferb protecting me. Protecting me until the end. "I love you." I whispered. "Both of you." Then I curled into a ball to try to ease the pain of my self-induced death.

Wow intense. Thanks for all the reviews and sorry if you hate long stories but thanks for sticking with me. Should be winding down a bit now so buckle up because I always have a big dramatic fight scene. This is just the beginning. Don't forget to review!


	25. VOTE!

VOTE

Irken24's freakishly awesome story

Milk Tooth

Needs your votes!

Go to irken24's homepage

And vote

For the name of one of the characters!

What are you waiting for?

Go vote!

Vote!

VOTE!


	26. Ch 24 Please

Thanks for all the reviews! So you probably hate me for stalling the story right now when poor Phineas is dying, but hey! I like making people hate me. ;-) lol. Anyway, back to the battle which is very quickly getting out of hand.

Ferb's pov

The men just kept coming and coming and coming and coming. We could only hold them off, and not for much longer. I couldn't even see where the others were by now. My entire world consisted of Isabella fighting beside me, men attacking, and protecting Phineas' motionless body. I sent out a psychic blast to push the men back and knelt beside my brother. _Please be alive, please don't leave me. _

"Phineas?" I whispered quietly. "Are you okay? What's happening?" I asked. Phineas' eyes fluttered and his head moved slightly in an attempt to look up at me. it broke my heart to see him like this.

"Ferb?" his lips barely moved and his voice was lower than a whisper.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here." I took hold of his hand - it had never seemed to be so small before.

"So tired….can't…move." he breathed. I could see how hard it was for him to speak.

"Shhh. Don't speak. I can read your mind, remember?" I said soothingly.

_Right. Ferb – I'm dying. I'm not going to make it much longer, am I? _I wanted to cry.

_Don't say that. Please don't leave me. _I almost begged him. _Just do what you have to. Kill me. I don't care, just please don't die. _Phineas shook his head – or at least it moved slightly to the side.

_No! No, I could never do that! I love you Ferb, you're the only brother I've had that hasn't died on me… _I was shocked. He'd had other siblings other than Candace? I'd seen death before, but it wasn't like this. She had drowned. My sister had drowned. I couldn't lose Phineas too.

_Please Phineas, try to stay alive. Open your eyes. _His eyelids fluttered as he struggled to obey me. _Please. _

"Ferb! They're coming!" Isabella yelled. I tore myself away from my brother to face the oncoming threat. A man lunged at me. I ducked and used his momentum to shove him into another one. I pinched a man's pressure point, then kicked his body into three approaching losers. I jump-kicked another in the face. But none of what we were doing was enough. Not nearly enough. I saw Isabella gracefully using her powers to make the men bleed and suffer extreme agony. How does she do it? I glance down at my younger brother as we slowly lost the fight. He was trying to stay awake, stay alive for me. I wished I could do something to save him, but I couldn't. For once in my life, I couldn't help Phineas. And I never would again.


	27. Ch 25 Power of Control

Emma's pov

I saw my son from the helicopter. My son. It had been so long since I'd been able to say that. I looked over at Agent Elina, her younger sister Agent Sammy, Major Monogram, Agent Perry, and Agent Peter. Then I looked at the one driving the chopper. "Sweetie, could you put us down right in the middle, by Ferb?" I asked her.

"Whatever Mom. I just don't see why I can't help." She said. I sighed.

"You know why." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"just go save Ferb."

We free-fell down to the ground, but had a soft landing – on top of several goons. I twirled into an elaborate series of varied martial arts moves, clearing a path to Ferb and the girl he was with. Monogram helped me by taking out the men on the girl's side of the circle. Then I proceeded to smartly kick tush on all the men who were trying to attack my son. I could see Elina, Sammy, Perry, and Peter doing the same. As soon as I was done, I walked over to my son.

"Hello Ferb." I said. The girl poked Ferb in the arm.

"Do you know her?" she asked. I smiled and took off my hat I'd been wearing to keep my hair from flying all over the place. Ferb gasped.

"Mum!"

Monogram

"Hello young lady." I said to Isabella. She stared at me.

"you look familiar – do I know you from somewhere?" She asked. I smirked.

"Why yes you do. Isabella, when I was younger, I was a field agent. (this was about 10 years ago) I fell in love, but ended up having to leave my wife later on when I was relocated. My cover name was Marco Shapiro." Isabella gasped when that sank in. She jumped into my arms and held me around the neck, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Daddy!" She sobbed happily.

Phineas' pov

I was glad Isabella and Ferb could meet their long-lost parents. I was glad they could be happy. I decided I would slip away when they were occupied, and save them the trouble of letting me go. I hoped they would make the rest of their summer count, even when I wasn't there. I took a deep breath. _Okay. Okay. _Then I heard a shout, and the one voice I really didn't want in my last minutes of life. But it was the words that chilled me to the bone.

"Hand over the kid or Daddy's little girl gets it in the neck." Carter said. I opened my eyes with effort and saw Carter with his knife to Isabella's throat. His back was to me. His back was to me. I saw the fear in her eyes and felt an all-consuming fire build up within me. _Nobody _manhandles Isabella. Nobody. I felt all the molecules in my body – that were left – had the same idea. I pushed myself up with the last of my strength and lunged at Carter. I grabbed the exposed skin on his hand and neck and _pulled _with everything I had left. I _pulled _at his mind, his powers, his life force. And as I absorbed him into me, I felt a chilling realization.

This was what he wanted.

He wanted me to be a killer.

Like father like son.

But I couldn't let that happen. Even though it would kill me, I couldn't let him win. And I realized, that Carter's mental power wouldn't just let me control my powers, it would control me. Carter's power was all about control. He would control me. I stopped absorbing him. And I saw that not only wasn't I going to kill him, but I didn't want to either. Even though he had tried to kill me and my friends, even though he had almost destroyed my family, I still loved him. He was still my dad. I put most of him back. I only kept the excess control that would let me live. I felt Carter getting up. He kicked me in the chest and I jerked away, coughing up blood.

"you think I'll stop now that I know you won't kill anyone. But that's not everything I came for. I came for something else. Your power. I can use your power to control whatever I wish. Unfortunately, you will have to die." With that, men came out of every place you could think of. We hadn't won. We had walked into a trap. I sat up slowly. This wasn't over yet. Even though the control wasn't enough to help me control every aspect of my powers, I could now control more. I looked at Carter's awful smile.

"Let's do this right." I said.


	28. Ch 26 Cheater

Before we get this chapter started I would like to thank irken24 for one of the ideas I'm going to use in this chapter, and for updating the Super Random Awesome Show, which I love. So if you haven't read that, go check it out – after this, of course. Please don't ditch me. ;-)

Emma's pov

I saw the men all around us with super deadly guns and realized that I probably couldn't just walk out of here anymore. I decided I wanted to get Ferb out more than I wanted to see how many men-with-guns I could kick tush on. _See Linda? I can prioritize. _I grabbed my son and waved at Carter.

"Well, I'm outta here - ta." I said, and teleported away. We teleported to a hill overlooking the base. Ferb stared at me.

"you can teleport?" He asked. I grinned at him.

"You didn't think you got your powers from your father, did you?" I asked. "Now Carter, that's one twit who's going to need a reality check. And now, _we're _the ones with the element of surprise." Ferb smiled softly. This was going to be fun.

Phineas' pov

So Ferb's mom can teleport. Cool. I turned to Carter. "Are you just going to hide behind your private army or are you going to fight me?" I asked. He shrugged. He knew I was still weak from my molecules depleting and my powers basically eating me alive internally. So he had an advantage. But then again, so did I. I was an Ember – 'nuff said. I wasn't ready for him to lunge at me, but I still leaped over him, rolled, and was back on my feet. _That was so cool. _He grinned.

"I see the little boy still doesn't know his own strength." Carter said. I clenched my fists and pointed at him.

"I'm not the one who totaled a flying saucer." I said.

"Hey don't point that thing at me – And how did _you _know about that?" I shrugged. He was so embarrassed about that his face was getting as red as a tomato. Or a sports car. He lunged at me again and I hit him with a bunch of random martial arts moves I didn't even know the names of - or how the heck I managed to do them, but let's not open up _that _book. **(Thanks again to irken24 for that idea!)**

"So is that a power, or are you just a really lame fighter?" I asked. Carter grimaced and got up from where he'd landed, about 20ft away. (Again, where did that come from?) He grabbed a long shiny from his belt. I stared at it. "Okay you keep a sword in your belt? Whoa!" I jumped out of the way as I narrowly missed getting cut in half. I saw my friends and the secret agent people taking out the guards quietly out of the corner of my eye.

"What's the matter? The little boy too scared of a pointy silver thing?" Carter said mockingly.

"Um, I have a disability – I'm not scared of anything or anyone until it or they hurt me." I told him. "So no, I'm not scared of it, I'm just being cautious." I back-flipped over to a guard that was unconscious and grabbed a sword from his belt. I stood up and faced Carter. "En garde." **(Sorry if that's spelled wrong.)** Carter lunged at me and the fight was on. I didn't know how I was blocking him. Apparently being an Ember included perks like knowing how to handle weapons you'd never even considered using before. And doing stuff that could seriously injure people. Which was very, very cool. "Is it just me, or does this remind you of some old Zorro movie?" I asked Carter.

"Swordplay is more than just stuff that you see on movies. It's actually very dangerous." Carter hissed between his teeth. I nodded.

"Yeah, I totally get that, but I feel so weird doing this right now." I said. Carter smiled his awful smile that said he knew something I didn't.

"There's one advantage I have that you don't though." He said. I made a face that said 'I think not.' "You play by the rules." He said. I dodged the sword and pushed towards him. "I. Cheat." I grinned as I hit his sword with mine, immobilizing his so he couldn't make any more moves. Then I felt a _thud _in my chest. I looked down to see that my shirt was turning red. I looked up at him, the world spinning. Then I fell into blackness.


	29. Ch 27 Why do dead people never stay dead

Ferb's pov

"NOOOOOO!" Isabella screamed. I tried to run up to my brother, but _Emma _held me back. I struggled against her. Why was she so strong? Then again, she was a spy. I whipped around to face her.

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ME BACK? I NEED TO GET TO MY BROTHER!" I yelled, the loudest thing I'd ever said in my life. She clapped her hand over my mouth and dragged me back to the shadows. Then we were gone. We appeared at some sort of weird plane. _A helicopter. _I thought miserably. I didn't know why my brain was in such a fog. Maybe because my brother was – was – _dead. _I realized I was crying before I knew I was on the ground. I felt Mum's arms around me, and I was too out of it to push her away.

"Ferb, Ferb listen to me. Phineas is going to be just fine." She said. I turned my tear-streaked face up to her.

_What? What do you mean? _

"I mean that Embers have a very high invulnerability rate. Meaning, they are very hard to kill. Phineas can probably survive for about another day without medical help. He'll just go into hibernation, but you know, that won't help if Carter decides to dissect him. Hmmm. We should probably get back there." She said. "Baby, fire up the chopper."

"You got it Mum." A girl's voice said. I jerked back to reality, as I recognized the voice.

"Beka?" I asked. The girl poked her head out the door.

"Ferby!" My twin sister Rebecca Fletcher said.


	30. Ch 28 River Rush

And now we return to out feature presentation…sorry I just had to say that. Enjoy!

Isabella's pov

I felt strong arms pulling me back from Phineas' lifeless body. I was screaming and crying and I couldn't seem to use my powers. My life was suddenly a meaningless caldron of nothingness. Phineas was gone. I never even got to tell him how I felt and now he was gone. So was Ferb. I couldn't see him anywhere but I didn't really care as much. I knew _he _was okay. I felt the handcuffs at a distance, like they were being put on someone else. I wish this whole insane thing had happened to someone else. Then Phineas would still be alive. I was dimly aware of being forced into some sort of sub. It reminded me of the one that Phineas and Ferb had built to find Buford's pet goldfish and that made me cry even more.

"Isabella, stop crying, please. _I'm _starting to get a headache and I'm not even you." The British girl spy who was about Ferb's age said. I looked up at her, trying to stop crying. We were all in this small room in the sub. Buford, Baljeat, Suzy, Candace, Jeremy, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, the girl who had talked to me, the older girl spy, and my dad.

"Will you leave her alone?" my dad asked harshly.

"No." the girl said. "Look, Isabella, crying your face off isn't going to help anything. I should know. I'm Sammy, and this is my older sister Elina. We're from MI6." I nodded slowly.

"And I should care because?" I asked. I was still upset over Phineas dying and didn't really care what some friend of Ferb's mom was saying.

"You should care because we know that he might still have a chance. Of course, if we get blown to bits, probably nobody will have a chance." Sammy told me. All heads turned to a small box on the wall. A bomb. Counting down.

"Well that can't be good." Mr. Fletcher said.

"No, but that would only be if we were normal. As you probably noticed, we're not." Elina said.

"Why do spies always have British accents?" Baljeat asked.

"Only MI6 operatives have British accents." My dad said.

"Okay the only words I understood in that sentence were 'only' and 'accents'." Buford said.

"Only spies from England sound like Ferb." I said in my talking-to-idiots voice.

"Ohhhh." Buford said.

"if we're going to do something we better do it now!" Mrs. Flynn said.

5

4

3

2

1

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

"We're alive!" Jeremy yelled as we jumped away from the exploding sub, hands free. "And we're heading towards rapids."

"What do we do now?" Candace asked Elina, who apparently is a Shadow and can control her molecular density.

"My guess would be scream like little girls." Dad said.

"Hey!" Suzy yelled in offense. Then we all saw the huge rapids ahead of us.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	31. Ch 29 Air Force

Ferb's pov

"they're down there!"

"No, that's just Carter's guards."

"There they are!"

"No, Carter's henchmen."

"Over there! That must be them!"

"No, those are Carter' border patrols."

"I see them!"

"No, those are Carter's undercover agents disguised as forest rangers."

"How many people does Carter have?"

"More than that."

I sat back, exhausted after leaning out of a helicopter door searching the ground for half an hour. Mum and Beka were getting discouraged too. But Mum was sure we would find them. I wasn't. I thought we should save Phineas, then go find the others, but Mum said our chances were better as a group, and I'd do anything to keep my brother safe. If that was even possible now.

"Hey, why are Carter's men in the river without a boat?" Beka asked. Mum and I whipped around to see what she was talking about.

"That's them!" we chorused.

"Get us down there! We can keep up with them on the bank." I said. Beka shook her head.

"the river's moving too fast. By the time I landed the chopper, they'd be gone." She said. I grinned softly. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. It just feels good to be with people who sound like me for once." I said.

"Well if you two are done talking, how about we save our friends before they're drowned and/or killed on the rocks?" Mum said. Beka and I nodded.

"That's a good idea." Beka said. She grinned at me. "Hold onto somethin'." I grabbed onto the door handle as she took a sharp dive towards the river. She was very good at driving and making you think you were going to die. I didn't even know helicopters could do some of the stuff she did with it.

"Ferb – grab onto one of the kids." Mum told me. I looked at her.

_Are you insane? While we're driving like that? _She looked at me and I could see how she made a good spy. _I meant, um, of course mother. _I grabbed the line she gave me and clipped myself to the plane. I hung out of the door and looked at the approaching people who were my friends. _Everyone grab onto each other. _I said to them, sending it in a very strong telepathic message. I saw them scrambling to hang on to each other, but I wasn't sure if they could do it before we got to them. I grabbed Isabella's outstretched hand and saw everyone being lifted up in a chain as we flew higher.

Everyone except Agent Elina Kim.

"Go back! We forgot someone!" Sammy, my friend in the past, yelled. I knew Elina was her older sister.

"no time! I can't get that close to the rapids in this thing!" Beka yelled back. We landed in an open area of forest and Sammy ran up to the plane.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ELINA! YOU ARE SO DEAD REBECCA FLETCHER!" she screamed.

"Sammy, Sammy chill. It's not like someone died." Elina said, coming toward us soaking wet. Sammy ran up to her and hugged her. She looked at my surprised face and grinned. "So you thought Shadows were an endangered species I see. I can control my molecular density, so I can phase through solid objects – like boulders – or withstand the greatest of impacts – like getting hit with boulders. But still, not fun to constantly use your powers." She said. "Now let's save our little Ember."

"you said it." I said. "Carter is going down this time."


	32. Ch 30 Lab Brat

3rd person

Carter looked at Phineas' supposedly lifeless body that was in the chamber. The chamber contained his energy and powers. It was draining them into the liquid surrounding the boy, and he was getting weaker by the minute. Carter came up to the chamber and touched the glass. For a moment, he seemed to regret what he was doing. The moment passed quickly. He had sacrificed much to get to this point. Too much it seemed at times. He quickly pushed the thoughts away. The woman walked up to him.

"The guards have found something." She said. "One of the children." He nodded and left. The woman smiled. "Okay people, let's get to work." The guards and employees around all turned away from their supposed 'work' and gathered around her. The leader was a tall man who walked up to the shorter woman.

"What took you so long?" He asked suspiciously. "We were afraid you were going to leave us to do the dirty work ourselves." She smiled and crept her fingers up his chest.

"You have no idea _who you are dealing with._" Her hand turned into a claw and gouged a long line of marks in his face. He flinched away, clutching his face. The woman looked at the others. "Any of you have another question?" The others shook their heads.

"But I thought we were ordered to work for Carter." Some of people muttered.

"You are now under higher jurisdiction. As in the HIGHER Command." The woman said. "This place is crawling with so many Shadows, it's way too risky. We are moving the Ember to the base. Go. Now." The people all began to move the chamber. Then Carter came in.

"There was no – hey what are you doing?" he yelled. The shock of being caught cause some people to drop the chamber. It fell to the ground and cracked. All of Phineas' powers flowed back into him. The chamber exploded. Suddenly, everything that wasn't nailed down was lifted into the air and swirled into a deadly, pointy, fast-moving vortex.

"Great job." The woman said sarcastically. "This has got to be your biggest failure yet." Carter grabbed her and shoved her into a wall.

"We can talk about that if we're alive later." He said, watching the vortex grow.


	33. Ch 31 Crash Landing

Isabella's pov

"I didn't know this many people could fit into a helicopter." Candace groaned. We were flying towards the base – very slowly. "Hey Ferb could you maybe speed it up a bit?"

"Of course – if you don't mind crashing and burning in the trees below us." Ferb said from the cockpit – if you could call it that. I was crushed into my dad, but that did give me a chance to learn more about him. Of course, since I was too cramped to look up, I couldn't tell if he was lying by facial expression.

"So Dad, what do you do for a living?" I asked. "Are you in MI6 too?" Emma snorted from up front in the less-cramped room of the cockpit.

"No way." She said.

"No, I am the head of an organization called the OWCA, the Organization Without a Cool Acronym." He said.

"No offense but that really is not a cool acronym." Baljeat put in.

"I'm with the nerd on this one." Buford said.

"Shut up guys. I like it." I said. "Go on Dad. So you're the leader of a bunch of spies, like Emma, Sammy, and Elina?"

"And Beka." Ferb and Beka chorused.

"Whatever. Are you?" I asked.

"Sort of. My agents are sort-of – um, special class." He said awkwardly.

"So they're assassins? Cause we could use a couple of them right now. And more planes this one's gettin a little crowded." Buford said.

"No they're not assassins; they're just, um, not what you would expect a spy to be." HE said.

"So they're all undercover agents?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, they're undercover agents." He said. "And very good ones at that."

"Cool." I said. "Do I know any – WHOA! Ferb! What's going on?" I yelled. The helicopter was dipping and diving uncontrollably.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with that island down there!" Beka answered for him. "Hang on to something – we're gonna crash!" We all grabbed onto each other as the plane dove.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed.


	34. Ch 32 Tunnels

Ferb's pov

I woke up away from the wreckage. I was probably thrown clear of the helicopter when it crashed. I looked around. _Mum? Beka? Isabella? _I wondered. I heard a mind inside of mine, crying from pain. I followed it to the other side of the wreck, my own mind moaning with complaint from my sore limbs. I saw Isabella lying on the ground with a piece of metal stuck through her stomach. I almost puked from the sight of the bloody mess. Literally, bloody mess. She looked up in pain and saw me.

_Take...it out…blocking…healing. _Her thoughts gasped. I grimaced and walked over, kneeling down to her side. I pulled it out slowly, and then I actually did puke.

Isabella's pov

I turned away in disgust as Ferb freed his whatever-meal-he-had-last onto the ground. I felt myself healing as soon as the metal was out. It only took a couple minutes, all of which were filled with the sound of my long-time friend puking his guts out. I got up and pushed him a little with my foot.

"Ferb, come on, let's go find the others." I said.

"All right." He stood up shakily. "Wait – I can't sense anyone outside of this clearing." I looked around.

"This crash-made clearing." I added. "Where are we? These plants aren't grown anywhere near Danville, let alone in the same climate. Do you think this is one of Carter's research islands?" I asked. Ferb was looking behind me.

_Why don't we ask them? _He thought, pointing over my shoulder. I whipped around. Behind me were creatures only found in the human imagination – and none of them were the ones you would _want _to be there. A griffin, an angry-looking sprite, and a little dragon. And by little, I mean about as big as the crash – length, width, and height.

"Ho boy." I managed.

Ferb's pov

I looked around for something to defend us with. All I could see was my watch. I took it off and glared at it, blaming it for not being a weapon of some sort. Like a plasma blaster or something. I reached for it with my other hand, thinking I could probably rewire it into a bomb or something. Blue sparks shot from my hand and hit the watch. I jumped back, dropping it quickly. When the smoke cleared, it wasn't a watch anymore – it was a plasma blaster. _Smashing. _I thought. I picked it up and held it in front of me. The mythical creatures backed away slowly. I sensed for thought in them. Carter must have engineered them from animals, because the only self-aware thoughts were about using us for nourishment. Isabella quickly jumped behind me and grabbed my back.

"From now on, I am staying behind you." She said.

Elina's pov

"Emma, Sammy, Beka. Look at this." I said. My three friends ran up to me.

"What did you find?" Beka asked. I pointed to a spot of blood on the ground. And by spot, I mean gigantic bloody piece of land. Literally, bloody. And some sort of burnt-like spot next to it. "Some of the others were here." Beka said. I nodded.

"Let's go find them." Sammy said. I shook my head at my younger sister.

"We need weapons first." I said. "This place reeks of Carter." Emma nodded.

"I'll check the plane again." She teleported inside to look around. I took out my automatic pistol from my back pocket. Spies never travel unprepared.

Suzy's pov

I ran up to the top of the hill with the first aid kit. Candace looked at me suspiciously. I sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to fudge up the first aid just to make you look bad." I said. She nodded slowly and held out her bloody arm.

"I have laser vision remember." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I would forget that." I said. I sanitized her arm and wiped away the blood. There was a huge gash in her fore-arm. I pinched it together and wrapped it with an ace bandage. She winced.

"Couldn't you find anything softer?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry, it's a first aid kit, not the storage room at the hospital." I said. "Let's go find Jer- " I stopped. A griffin was standing in front of us. Candace gasped and scrambled to her feet. I looked into its eyes. I sensed loneliness. Loneliness and fear. I walked forward slowly, putting out my hand.

"Suzy!" Candace hissed. "Get back here! That thing could eat you alive!" I ignored her like I always do and kept coming. It backed up a step and bared its teeth, growling. I stopped, murmuring comforting words in a mix of hypnotism and animal-speak. It slowly lowered its threatening posture and knelt to the ground. I turned to Candace.

"Come on. But no loud noises, you'll spook him" I said. Candace got up slowly.

"What are we supposed to do?" She whispered.

"He's going to give us a ride." I said.

Jeremy's pov

"Okay guys? Does anyone here speak mythical creature?" I asked, looking at the group of young dragons nervously. "Because I think we are in need of a dragon whisperer."

"I'm good with animals, not freakish creations of a mad scientist." Major Monogram said.

"Yes I don't believe I would be of any help either." Mr. Fletcher said. Mrs. Flynn sighed.

"Men these days." She scoffed. "Hey little guys." She said, walking up to them. "Who wants a treat?" Immediately all the dragons dropped their threatening postures. She handed out pieces of chocolate to all of the dragons, and they were instantly under her little finger. She looked at our stunned faces and laughed. "Children are all the same, no matter what species they are. Now let's go find the human kids."

"I'm following her." I said. Major Monogram and Mr. Fletcher nodded.

Baljeat's pov

I looked at Buford in disgust. He was looking at the carcass of some sort of animal.

"Do you have to be a complete Neanderthal right at this moment?" I asked. "We need to find our friends." He looked up.

"Whateva. But you're missin some wicked guts man." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Will you just please keep moving?" I asked. "Or I am going to use you to fight off the live creature." I murmured under my breath.

Ferb's pov

"Ferb! Look what I found!" Isabella said. I ran over to her. She was pointing to a metal hole with a ladder going down it. I looked at her. "What is it?" She asked.

_A service tunnel. We can go down it and see if it leads to Phineas. _I thought. She grinned.

"Let's do it." She said. "I could always use another Disregard-For-Life-And-Limb patch." I rolled my eyes.

_Who makes up these bloody patch names anyway? _I asked.

"Don't get me started. I'll tell you on the way."

Okay so the spies are getting fire power, Suzy has control of a griffin, Linda is a Dragon Whisperer, Baljeat is threatening Buford, and Ferb and Isabella are heading down a service tunnel into probable doom. It's times like this when I ask myself what the heck I am doing here.


	35. Ch 33 Captured Rescue Team

Hi sorry for not updating lately, I've been in a lazy mood. But here it is, one of the final chapters of Discovery. (I said _one of _not _the _last, deal with it.)

Emma's pov

I dodged the fiery breath of the dragons and ducked behind the tree. I hoped Ferb was having an easier time at this than I was. Suddenly the shots stopped. I looked out cautiously. Elina grinned at me.

"So? What do you think of my new gadget? I got it from – " She began.

"If you say you got it from Ferb, I will kill you." I said.

"I got it from Phineas." She said.

"You what?" I asked.

"Um, okay maybe he didn't know I got it, and maybe he was unconscious at the time, and maybe he got it from Ferb in the first place, but I still got it from him." She said. I rolled my eyes and grinned. She smiled. "Hurry up, the paralyzer only lasts for about 5 minutes."

"And how long have we been sitting here threatening each other?" Sammy asked. We stared at each other.

"Shall we run?" Elina asked.

"We shall." I said.

"AHHHHH!" Sammy yelled.

Ferb's pov

"Where does this ladder lead?" Isabella asked.

_And I would know because? _

"Good point." We kept climbing. Finally, I touched the ground. I felt forward with my arms and hit my head on the top of some sort of tunnel.

_Ouch. _I thought. _Hey Isabella, I believe I have found a tunnel. _

"Ugh. Great. Where does it lead?" She asked.

_Once again, how should I know? _

"Once again, good point."

I ducked down and crawled forward on my hands and knees. It was dark, cold, and wet. I heard Isabella shivering behind me. We crawled forward for about 6 minutes until I sensed sentient minds. I stopped Isabella with a hand and reached out to the approaching minds. I felt more than one, so I centered on the closest.

_If he bumps into me one more time I swear I'm gonna stuff him down the next sewage pipe we come to – if we ever get out of here. Also, I'm gonna kill Dinna Bell – if he's not already dead. Man, I hate not bein the only bully around. _

I rolled my eyes in the darkness and thought-spoke to only Isabella. _It's only Buford and Baljeat. Don't worry. _I said.

"Who said I was worried?" She asked, her teeth chattering in the cold. I shivered as I felt a cold breeze blow over my already-sopping-wet-and-freezing body. I didn't have to tell her I knew because I had read her mind. She already knew. We kept crawling forward. Soon, Buford and Baljeat could hear us moving in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Buford asked, his voice coming out much less macho than he hoped.

"Chill, i-it's j-j-just us." Isabella stuttered. Another breeze blew by, and this time I jerked in realization. Breezes are not found under the earth. Which meant either we were a lot closer to the surface than we should be, or we were in some sort of building.

_This way. _I told my friends, making more noise as I crawled so they could follow me. We emerged in a hallway, an expensive-looking decorated hallway. I looked around, rubbing feeling back into my arms as my friends came out behind me.

"Where are we?" Isabella asked in awe.

"You're in the hall of captured children." A guard said. We were surrounded in less than ten seconds. "Hands up." The guard said. "We're going to see the boss." The men had guns, so we had no choice but to follow them. We were pushed into a room, where many scientists and a woman who looked like she had authority stood.

And Carter.

"You!" Isabella yelled, lunging towards him. The guards cocked their machine guns and I quickly held her back. "Let me go!" She said to me.

_Of course, if you want to get shot and killed. _I thought.

"you." Carter looked at me. "you, you're a telepath." I stared into his eyes, my face blank. "A telepath." He said. He seemed to think this over. "You can help us." He said. "You and the healer." He motioned to Isabella.

"Why would we help you?" Isabella spat at him.

"Because, you will be also helping your friend." He said. We looked at each other.

"What do you want us to do?" Isabella asked.

Phineas' pov

I was floating. I could feel the pain coursing through my chest, and the rest of my body in turn. It wasn't like normal pain. It was like I was in a whole different dimension, like I was not really in my body. I stretched out with my powers, but I couldn't control them. I just knew I couldn't let Carter get to me, and my powers wanted the same thing. I was fading. I saw blackness closing into me.

_Phineas. _Ferb. It was Ferb. He was here. I felt the blackness back off a bit. _Phineas, let us through. _I realized that Ferb couldn't reach me through my vortex. Wait, us? Who else was with him? I suddenly felt like I was floating in a field of clouds. Fluffy, pink clouds. Isabella was here. _Oh my gosh I am dying _and _going insane. Maybe not insane. Maybe it's the truth. I'm in love with Isabella. Wow, I really am losing it. _

Or is he? Yeah, I'm a Phinbella fan. So anyway, tell me what you think. I will try to get you guys the last couple chapters up soon because I'm really excited about this story! 


	36. Ch 34 Kiss of Life

Isabella's pov

I looked at the vortex. It was basically made up of a tornado of things that could probably kill someone if they landed on them. I couldn't see through to Phineas at all. I could barely see five feet in front of me. I looked at Ferb.

"So how are we getting through to him again?" I asked. Ferb concentrated. Then he looked at me.

"Wait for it." He said. I knew he was nervous because he actually said it, instead of thinking it. Slowly, very slowly, a path opened in the vortex. Everything spun over it. I blinked.

"Wow you two really can do anything." I said. Ferb nodded toward the path.

"Hurry." He said. It was shrinking. I ran through, with Ferb right behind me. I heard Ferb's footsteps behind me stop, and when I looked back, he was holding some sort of gun.

"What's that?" I shouted over the noise of the vortex.

"A really big plasma blaster." He told me. I nodded and ran toward the center of the vortex. I stumbled into the center, and all I could feel was an eerie calm. It was like there was no air, and everything was holding its breath waiting for it all to cave in. I looked up and saw Phineas, floating in midair. He looked like he was sleeping. It made me shudder, thinking of what he could do when he was awake. Ferb was right behind me as I stood up, waiting at my shoulder. I looked at him, thinking, _What now? _He took my hands and lifted them towards Phineas' unconscious body. I looked at his face.

"But how do I get up there?" I asked. Ferb took out a small box from his pocket and threw it on the ground. It sprung up into a ladder. I climbed up and reached for Phineas. I took his hand and pulled him down gently. Then Ferb and I held him on the ground. I grabbed his arm and started pushing healing into him. The vortex was closing as Phineas slowly faded from life. I pushed harder. It wasn't working. The vortex settled to the ground. _No, no, please no. _Ferb took my hands away slowly.

"Isabella." He choked. "We were too late."

"NO!" I screamed, sobbing. I looked at the face of the boy I had loved for so long. I knelt down and kissed his lips, unconsciously pushing healing through contact because I wasn't really used to my powers yet. I stayed that way for a long time, then I felt something I never thought I would. Phineas was kissing me back. I pulled away. "Phineas?" I whispered. His eyes flickered open.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Phineas!" Ferb yelled. Then we were both hugging him and laughing like idiots, but we didn't care.

"Thanks guys." Phineas said. "I love you both."

"Okay I know you love me like a brother, but did you just say you loved Isabella?" Ferb asked mischeiviously. Phineas looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Well done." Carter said. "But I'm going to have to break up the reunion a little early." Ferb stood up.

"If you lay one finger on my brother, I swear I will – " he began.

"You'll do nothing. Because you won't be here." Carter said. "you don't matter anymore. You are now expendable." Carter motioned to his guards who surrounded us now. They raised their guns to point at Ferb's chest. "Good bye Fletcher child." Carter said.

YAY! Phineas is alive! And he kissed Isabella! I totally didn't see that coming! But now Ferb is about to die! Whoever is writing this story is a – oh, right. Heh, heh.


	37. Ch 35 Escape

Emma's pov

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked the two kids who were currently staring at the men Elina, Sammy, and I had just put to sleep. As in unconscious, not dead.

"Are they – " The first kid asked. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull and cargo shorts.

"Taking a nap." Elina said, shrugging. "Where's everyone else?" The little one pointed to the door.

"Thanks!" Sammy said.

Ferb's pov

The men squeezed their triggers. I squeezed my eyes shut and tensed my muscles, waiting for impact. It never came. I opened my eyes. Elina was holding onto my arm so that the bullets went right through me. Wait – oh crap! I whipped around. Phineas grinned up at me, holding his hands up in some sort of force field around himself and Isabella. I sighed in relief.

Then I turned back to the guards – the guards that were unconscious. _Wow you three work fast. _I complemented. Sammy grinned.

"That is amazing." She said. "The telepathy." I shrugged.

"Yeah that is really hot." Vanessa added. I whipped to face her. She grinned.

"How did you get in here?" Phineas asked. I nodded, too shocked to speak.

"Easy enough. My Dad. I saw that your house blew up and got worried." She held up a mini plasma blaster.

"Cool." Phineas asked.

"Sweet." Isabella agreed.

"Smashing." Sammy said.

"Awwwww." Elina and Emma chorused.

_Did she just say hot? _I asked.

Phineas' pov

Ferb was seriously in his happy place with Vanessa there. I was in my happy place with Isabella hanging onto my arm. Of course, I'm much better at hiding my feelings than he is. Isabella poked me in the upper arm.

"_Phineas." _She said.

"What? Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my daydream of me and Isabella – uhhhhhh – riding – a - roller - coaster.

"_I said_ we should get out of here before – "

"I show up?" Carter said.

"Yeah. That." She said. I frowned, instantly angry. "Ow." Isabella murmured.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No, I – I mean, you just – never mind."

"Hey Carter, where did you meet Emma?" I asked.

"What? How did you know about that?" Carter asked, surprised. _I didn't. _I thought.

"Oh, I just saw the scrap book of when you, Mom, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, and Emma were kids." I told him.

"What? How did you find that?" Carter yelled.

"Scrap-book?" Emma asked.

"Yeah the one that you made when you were – " Carter fell to the ground, a robot-that-used-to-be-a-computer behind him. "Passed out on the floor." I grinned. "Nice work Ferb." Ferb nodded, smiling slightly. At Vanessa. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go before we get anymore surprise visits." Emma said. We nodded.

"But how are we going to get out of here?" I asked. "Carter's got more agents than the CIA." We were walking down the hall.

"Hey." Vanessa said. We stopped and looked at her. "Why don't we use the jet?" Ferb smiled.

"I'm with her." He said.

"No surprise there." Isabella and I chorused.


	38. Ch 36 Homeward Bound?

Awwwwww. That last chapter was so sweet! And sort of weird. But you're probably used to that by now. So anyway…

Isabella's pov

My eyes were trained on the jungle below us. At least, they were supposed to be. I kept looking over at Phineas, who was also looking at me. What was up with him? Ever since the kiss he'd been acting a little weird. The kiss. Did he – could he – could it be? Did he actually feel the same way about me that I felt about him? I looked out of the corner of my eye at him. He didn't catch me. He was staring at me with a dazed look in his eye, like he was in a trance.

"Hey Flynn." Vanessa said. His eyes slowly slid up to her. "Have you seen them yet? Any of them?" He shook his head and turned back to the jungle, blushing slightly.

"Hang on." He said, his full attention now on the jungle below us. "Did you see that?" Vanessa squatted to the ground next to him.

"See what?" She asked.

"It almost looked like – " He began.

"Yeee-haaah!" A voice yelled. We all looked at each other.

"Candace." We chorused.

"Hey!" I yelled. "We found one of them!"

Suzy's pov

"For the sixth time in the last five minutes, you're going to break his trance if you keep_ yelling like a complete idiot!" _I hissed. Candace grinned and laughed much too loudly.

"Are you crazy Suzy? Nothing could snap this guy out of his happy place now!" She yelled. We saw a jet as it roared overhead. I heard the griffin growl slightly. "Except that." She said, no longer enjoying herself. I gripped the griffin's neck harder and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Hang on!" I yelled. The griffin dove and ducked, going up and down and side to side and a couple other angles I don't think have names or are humanly possible. Candace screamed her butt off, which just made him _more _angry than he already was. If he got any more angry, we would die a very messy death. The jet got closer. _Please no. _It stopped right in front of us. We all froze - the griffin, me, Candace, and Beka, who was driving the jet for some reason. Then the griffin completely flipped out. But it was already too late. I saw Beka bring up a small gun and shoot – right through the window.

The griffin disintegrated.

And we were falling down to the earth, about 5,000 feet below us.

Linda's pov

"Keep up boys, I want to be home by dinner." I said. Lawrence, Jeremy, and Francis Monogram lagged behind.

"When did you get this in shape?" Lawrence gasped.

"When my children's lives were at stake." I said. Francis shook his head and jogged up to me.

"I think the children can take care of themselves." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Maybe you should be asking them." He told me, pointing up at the jet that was slowly approaching.

"Carter?" I asked, instantly ready to kick that backstabbing jerk's scrawny butt.

"Believe me, if they wanted us dead, we'd already be dead." Francis said.

Ferb's pov

We got them. All of them alive. I sighed in relief. _Good piloting Beka._ I thought to my sister. She saluted comically. I looked over at Phineas. He saw me and smiled weakly. He wasn't looking so good. I went over to him. He grinned.

"Vanessa is – over there." He said in a raspy voice. I felt his forehead, and quickly pulled away.

_You're burning up. _I said. _Are you feeling okay? _

"Yes." He said quickly. I tried copying my Mum's death stare. Apparently I did it well enough because he looked down. "Okay no." He admitted. "I think it's just an allergic reaction." I raised my eyebrows.

_I didn't know you had allergies. _I said.

"Only to plasma." He said, then coughed. I felt the plasma blaster in my pocket. Fudge. That wasn't good. I remembered Beka had a plasma blaster too. And Mum. And Elina. And Sammy. Wow, what is it with us and plasma blasters? It's like bad irony or something.

Linda's pov

_Mother could I have Phineas' allergy medication? _Ferb asked. I looked up at my older son.

"Do I want to know?" I asked. Ferb thought about it.

_No, most likely not. _

"Here you go." I said, handing him the epee-pen Carter had invented for Phineas back when he _wasn't _psychotic. I turned to my long-time friend. "Emma, how long until we get to Danville?" She smiled at me.

"Don't worry. You'll be back to your normal life soon enough." She told me. I sighed.

"I wish I could just have a day or two alone without Candace screaming about her brothers." I said. Emma and Elina grinned at each other. Elina and Sammy each leaned over one of Emma's shoulders.

"She can arrange that." They chorused. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth.

"Let's do it." I said.

Elina's pov

Linda _and _Emma were gone, which made me, without argument, the person in charge. I sat back and grinned at the 13-year-old driving the plane.

"Let's go somewhere interesting Beka." I said. The girl smiled at me.

"And where would that be commander?" She asked.

"Paris." I said. "There seem to be a lot of lovebirds on board." Beka grinned back at her twin and Vanessa, and Phineas and Isabella.

"Smashing." She said. Then she looked at the gas gage. "Oh no. Looks like we'll need to stop in Paris to refuel." I looked at it.

"It's full." I said. Sammy leaned on the fuel release switch.

"Oops." She said. "Now we need to refuel."

Ferb's pov

Candace pulled me into a corner.

"We have to get Phineas away from Carter." She said. I looked at her.

"If this is about your plan to act like we hate him, I am out. So is Isabella." I said.

"But we have to protect him!" She pleaded. I looked her in the eye.

"Candace, you know what I am capable of. I can protect him. At least let me try." I said. She looked at me.

"Fine. But if anything happens to him, it's your fault."

"Understood." I said.

"Attention passengers! We will be making a quick stop to refuel in Paris. Feel free to get off and stretch your legs, just don't go too far because the City of Love becomes the City of Pick-Pockets and Muggers after dark." Beka said. I looked at the cockpit.

_Paris is hundreds of miles out of our way. _I thought to her.

_Just play along! _Three minds ordered at once. I sighed and shook my head. Then I looked at Vanessa. I hoped I would get to give her a rose this time.

So yes, this takes place after Summer Belongs To You even though I started it before. And if you hate Phinbella or Ferbnessa, I'm sorry but I like them and it's my story. Special thanks to irken24 for helping me decide Sammy, Ferb, and Beka's ages. They are 3 years older than Phineas, Isabella, and Buford. So if you're reading Always, Ferb is 18. Anyway, I didn't plan on putting Paris in here, but sometimes stories just write themselves. So I guess you guys get an extra chapter or two.


	39. Ch 37 SKIPPED CHAPTER City of Kidnapping

Isabella's pov

I wish. Those words never have meant more to me than they do now. I looked over at Ferb, whose emotionless face was in his hands. I saw his face threatening betray him as he wiped his eyes and looked up at me. I wish we never would have made that stupid stop in Paris. I wish we would've have gone with Ferb and Vanessa to the Eiffel Tower. I wish this whole stupid week wouldn't have happened.

I'm sorry. I know I can't do any more to save you this time. I'm so, so sorry.

I'm sorry Phineas.

Carter's pov

Finally. Finally this will all be worth it. I looked back at the unconscious boy in the backseat. Stupid children. They were never meant to win anyway. I set the plane to self-destruct so they couldn't follow me. Beka Fletcher, Elina and Sammy Kim squirmed around in the back of the cross-dimensional traveler. I turned the power neutralizers up. I couldn't use my powers either, but that was a small price to pay in the shadow of what was about to happen.

The woman from the lab was with me. She looked over and smiled at me grudgingly.

"I guess I owe you an apology Carter. You have turned out good work under the right motivation." She said.

"Well as you know, there's nothing a father wouldn't do for his son." I joked. We laughed.

"The rest of the High Command will be most pleased." She said. "With the Ember boy, the rest of the children will be under our thumbs in no time." I frowned.

"The rest? There are others who are important to our plan?" I asked. She looked at me.

"You have no idea. Easy though, I'm not allowed to give out specifics. Yet." She said to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." She said. "But after this, you will definitely be able to know even the darkest secrets of the World Division." I smiled.

"That would be great. Thanks for sticking by me and the project for so long Camille." I said. "But look out for the child of the traitor Emma. She is a shape-shifter."

"I'd like to see how she fares against the professional." Camille said, turning her hand into a claw.

Phineas' pov

"_This is great. Just the two of us, in the city of love. _Alone._" Isabella said. I gulped and smiled nervously. How was I going to tell her about how I felt when I didn't even know myself? I looked around and saw the river we had landed in on out trip around the world. It looked beautiful in the twilight. _I know what would make it even more beautiful. _I turned to Isabella and took her hand._

"_Let's look at the river." I said. "It looks so nice tonight. Especially when you're in front of it." I looked down, embarrassed. She gasped, and I peeked at her to see if it was good or bad. It was good. I felt a tingling in my neck that meant another Shadow was close to me. I ignored it. Who could be more important at that moment than Isabella? "So." I said. "Do you want to see more of the city?" She nodded, for some reason smiling so much she wasn't able to talk. We walked along for about 20 minutes. 20 wonderful minutes. For some reason, the tingling wasn't going away, but I didn't care._

_I didn't care until it was too late._

I woke up with my hands and feet bound. I was lying on the couch in a weird plane. I looked up at Carter and the girl nest to him. Crap. Birth Dad crap to be precise. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. It looked like we were in some sort of dimensional rip. Great. This was all I needed. I tried to use my powers to get out of it, but – big surprise – Carter had turned on the power neutralizers. I closed my eyes and pretended to be unconscious. I knew that we would have to go back into a semi-stable dimension to cut me up, so I wasn't that worried. Yet. I was sure Ferb would get to me in time. Meanwhile, I got to listen to Carter get flirty with some girl who was all for killing me. I love my family. So much.

So sorry for that chapter, I think it was messed up, but I'm a self-critic. Tell me what_ you_ think! REVIEW!


	40. Ch 38 Dimensional Trouble

Ferb's pov

"This is the only time I'm going to say this." I said. "I need your help." The bully looked at me in frustration.

"What would make you think I would ever help you?" Buford said. I blinked on the outside. On the inside I was screaming _AARRGGGGGGG!_ This twerp was getting on my last nerve.

"Look, I just need your help getting Phineas back." I said. "You think like a villain, so I thought you could help." Buford snorted.

"I find it interesting that it is now that you come to me for assistance." Buford said. I don't know what it is about Buford, but whenever you need his help, he gets all sophisticated. And it doesn't do anything but make you even madder. I heard someone coming up behind us. Then Vanessa was holding Buford up by his shirt.

"If you don't help us save Phineas I will put _you _in a dimensional rip." She said. "Called the dimension of the _dead._" Buford gulped tried to squirm out of her grasp.

"Okay, okay, I'll help! Just don't rip this shirt, it's my good one."

Candace's pov

"What are you doing?" I asked my brother and the other kids. They looked at me with expressions so innocent they could've been angels. But I've had experience with stuff like this. "Where is Phineas?" I asked.

"Where do you think?" Suzy asked in her innocent voice. "Waiting for Isabella at the Eiffel tower, duh." I raised an eyebrow, still not believing Suzy.

"Don't worry, I have it under control." Vanessa said. I bought it. Seriously, how much trouble can a couple of kids get into in 5 minutes? Apparently I underestimated my brothers again.

Phineas' pov

I felt the ship shudder. And I heard Ferb's voice. _Are you okay? _I rolled my eyes and didn't answer his question.

_Sure took you long enough. I'm starting to worry about my circulation. _I thought back.

_Sorry, we had a problem convincing Buford to help. We had to think like villains. _I smirked.

_Hurry up and get me out of here. Do I have to breathe the poisonous fumes of Carter's presence forever? _I asked. It had been a really long afternoon. I felt the ship shudder again and saw the deadly fingers of the dimension's atmosphere leaking in through the hull of the ship. Then again, breathing Carter's fumes might be preferable to breathing the fumes of a dimension built to kill humans, shadows, and everything in between. Crap. This was not going to end well.

Sammy's pov

I looked over at Elina and Beka. They looked at me. We could all feel the dimension's deadly gaseous fumes sneaking into the ship. I struggled against the ropes, but nothing was happening.

"Do you want some help with that?" My sister asked. I looked up at her.

"How did you get free?"

"Um, the hull is broken, so the power neutralizer doesn't work anymore." She coughed as she untied us. Pretty soon we were all coughing, and blacking out. Isn't being a spy fun?

Phineas' pov

I grabbed onto my friends. For some reason, the fumes had less effect on me. As in almost no effect. I coughed and pulled them out of the cargo bay. Carter and Camille were hunched over in their seats.

"Phineas? How are you doing that?" Sammy asked. I shrugged.

"No time, we need to get out of here now." I said. Elina and Beka nodded.

"No problem." Beka said. "We could – whoa." The instant she let go of my arm she staggered and almost fell. She hung onto me again, surprised. "Maybe we should hang onto you for awhile." She said.

"Good idea." Elina said. I looked at them.

"The others are out there. To get to them we have to jump out of the ship." I said.

"_Great _idea." Elina said.

"Just trust me." I said. They did. We jumped. And the world went black.


	41. Ch 39 Dimensional Escape

Ferb's pov

Isabella screamed as Phineas, Elina, Sammy, and Beka were engulfed by the thick, toxic atmosphere. I covered my ears and looked at her reproachfully.

"Could you please try to be a little quieter?" I asked, frustrated. "Rescuing people is a lot easier when you're not suddenly deaf!"

"Sorry," Isabella said sheepishly. I nodded and steered the makeshift ship towards the place I had last seen them. Through the windshield I barely saw them being pulled at by aliens. I felt anger rise up in my gut. Oh no they didn't! I aimed, then fired a tractor beam at them. I hit them, not the aliens.

"Nice aim." Vanessa said. I allowed myself a small smile before pulling my brother and friends in. I transported them to the containment unit I'd built to get the poisonous molecules off them. "Once again, how did you build this on such short notice?" Vanessa asked. I made a face.

"It was harder without Phineas, he usually handles all the circuitry and computer stuff," I said. It took me a while to process the fact that I had just spoken more than five words out loud of my own free will. But I didn't have much time to think about it before Buford and Baljeet were forcing me to turn the ship around and go back. I piloted us out of the dimension quickly. Too quickly. I sighed as we entered our dimension at a much-too-steep angle of descent. Oh boy. I thought. Everyone, hang on to something because we're about to crash land from 40,000 feet!

"Thank you," I said. Everyone scrambled to hold onto something as we raced for the ground in a nosedive. I tried to pull us out of it, but I realized the momentum of our exit from the other dimension was too much to stop the fall. Instead, I jumped away from the front of the plane and hung onto a lever that was only there in case of crash landing. We were doing a lot of that today. I closed my eyes and waited for us to hit the ground. The world went pink. Wait, what?

Phineas' pov

I woke up slowly, my eyes crusted over. The world was blurry, and white. And it smelled like disinfectant. Was I in a hospital? I looked around. Nope. Hospitals generally don't let their patients lie on the ground in uncomfortable positions. I sat up and groped around for a hairpin or something to help me pick the lock. That is, if the door had a lock. I walked over to it. It looked like a hand-scanner lock type thing. I placed my hand on the scanner.

"Phineas Flynn. Access granted." A computer voice said. Ferb did pretty good without me. I pouted and crossed my arms. I walked along a short hallway to a big room partly embedded in the ground. I looked at my friends. They were all sleeping like babies. I walked over to a control panel and hacked into the mainframe. I altered the computer sound system to play music and put on a lullaby my Mom used to sing to me when I was, like, two or something. Then I sat on the spinny chair to witness the results of my wicked deeds.

It was really hilarious.

The first to wake up was Buford. Well, sort of wake up. His eyes flickered open and he curled into a ball, sucking his thumb. It was all I could do to keep from laughing out loud. Then Baljeet became conscious and muttered something about Beethoven making babies smarter and I should be playing that. I rolled my eyes. Vanessa rolled onto her back and yelled something like 'Dad turn that !$?&* junk off!' I giggled. People using bad language is always hilarious to me for some reason. Isabella smiled in her sleep and gave an angelic sigh. Wow. She looked so pretty on her back with her arm tucked behind her head I shook my head to clear it. Ferb's eyes flickered and he propped himself up on his elbows. He smiled softly. I put a finger in front of my lips. He nodded. Then we turned to watch the rest of our friends act like idiots (except Izzy) in their sleep. That is, until a door somewhere was yanked open and we heard a very familiar voice screaming

"What do you mean access denied? PHINEAS AND FERB YOU ARE SO BUSTED FOR BUILDING WHATEVER THIS THING IS!" I gulped as everyone woke up and glared at me.

You should probably get going. Ferb said.

"Good idea." I said.

"GET HIM!" Sammy yelled.

Thanks to irken24 for suggesting I go with pink instead of black when the guys were blacking out. And she/he is beta reading this for me so thanks a million! You can add something here if you want. So yeah, awkward silence, I have nothing more to say.

irken24: Very well then. TACOS RULE


	42. Ch 40 Going Home

Suzy's pov

"I must say that even though you ditched me with my least favorite person in the world, I think you did pretty good." I told Ferb. He looked at me and nodded. I saw his eyebrows raise in a way that I knew meant we were okay. That was good, because I might just need to use him to break Candace and Jeremy up in the future… I looked down at the city of Danville stretching out below us. I noticed that everyone else on the ship besides the spies seemed to be hooking up.

Ferb and Vanessa got up and walked to a secluded corner of the plane to 'talk'. I saw Phineas and Isabella out of the corner of my eye. He was talking about something I could tell wasn't close to okay with her. Poor girl. She deserved better. I looked behind me and saw Candace and Jeremy walk out of the other room. They were laughing and smiling and holding each other like they were connected at the hip. Yuck. Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck. I _hate _Candace. I _hate _her _so much._ She's stealing my brother from me. I see how she treats Phineas and Ferb – I don't want that to happen to us! I decided to focus on Phineas and Isabella instead. You know, so I didn't kill anyone.

I walked by the table they were sitting at. I tripped and yanked Phineas' chair down with me. He sprawled onto the floor beside me.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked. Phineas nodded and turned to me.

"Are you okay Suzy?" He asked. Poor sweet, naïve Phineas. Always caring for the weaker person. Caring so much about Isabella especially, he lost the courageous, carefree boy everyone knew. What can I say? I read people. That's how I control them.

"Tell her that her hair is pretty." I hissed under my breath. He leaned closer.

"What?" He asked.

"Tell Isabella. Her hair. Is pretty." I hissed in antagonizing slow tones. He looked confused for a minute, then his face cleared.

"oh." He said, suddenly shy. I sighed.

"2 days ago she got a haircut. Ask her about it." I said. "you are impossible." He smirked. I saw him stand up and smile at Isabella, disguising his beating heart cleverly.

"Isabella!" He said. "Did you do something new with your hair? Like, a haircut or something?"

"yes! Do you like it?" She said, thrilled.

"Definitely. It really highlights your figure." Phineas said. I almost laughed out loud. Quite the little Romeo once you gave him material. I shook my head. People and their silly romances. I looked over at the two frienemies on my right. Buford and Baljeat. At least I wasn't the only sane one on this jet.


	43. Ch 41 Mom, Meet Dad

Okay this is one of the last chapters, so there won't be a lot of action, pretty much just a bunch of wrapping up. AHH! Wrapping paper cut! Wrapping paper cut!

Isabella's pov

"Mom, I'm – " _Getting suffocated by your arms! _I finished silently as my Mom hugged me so tight I was surprised my spine didn't snap.

"oh Isa I was so worried about you!" she began going on and on about how worried she was in Spanish. I tugged away slowly and looked up at her. Her face turned from concern to darting-eye suspicion when she saw what was – or more likely _wasn't _on my head. "Isa, where's your bow?" She asked. I gulped. Phineas, who had been standing beside me cleared his throat.

"Well, I think I'll just let you two catch up…" He began edging away from the doorway. My Mom grabbed his collar and yanked him back.

"Phineas." She said in a deathly calm voice. "What did you do with Isabella's bow?" Phineas smiled weakly.

"Um, there is a perfectly good explanation why Isabella doesn't have her bow. Like. Um. Give me a second." Phineas thought fast.

"I think you'd better come inside and tell me the truth." Mom said. We went inside and she shut the door. "now, what really happened?" she asked.

"Izzy's a healer." Phineas said simply. Mom looked at me.

"You are?" She asked. I nodded, not really getting what was going on. "Isa, that's great. I'm so sorry about the bow. I just wanted you to be able to feel normal. Not like I did when I was growing up. Or like Emma or Tim or – Carter – did."

"Or like Phineas or Candace or Suzy did." Phineas added. "Elina, Sammy, that girl my dad was with,"

"Okay, I think we get it." I said.

"bottom line, having powers is a good thing. That's why I had Izzy take it off once I knew it was a neutralizer." Phineas said.

"A what?" I asked.

"You what?" Mom asked.

"And I also got rid of it." He said. "in a very destructive way." He added under his breath. "Izzy, don't you have someone you want your Mom to meet?" He asked.

"Oh yeah!" I said. I went to the door and opened it up. "Mom, meet Dad."

Awww, sweet! After so long, the two lovebirds finally meet again! So adorable! And also – CURSE YOU WRAPPING PAPER! Anyway, review and comment, which I will read once I get out of this wrapping paper mess!


	44. Ch 42 Sunset

Phineas' pov

I sat on top of the roof by myself. Just enjoying the sunset and the quiet, non-life threatening sounds of normal, everyday Danville. It had taken us a relatively short time to rebuild the destroyed ruins of our house, as well as the Johnson's. And now I was on my own. It was weird, being alone. I hadn't been alone since the days before Danville, and Ferb. It felt different than those days though. It felt – peaceful. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of cars in the distance, and birds close up.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Isabella sat down next to me. I turned to smile at her. For once, I didn't get butterflies up and down my arms and legs and all over my stomach.

"Yeah. It would be really good in some cheesy romantic movie." I said. I faked a deep, actor voice. "Oh Jean, I would never want to be with anyone but you!" Isabella faked a high, squeaky actress voice.

"Me either Clyde. Let's live happily ever after staring into the sunset." She said. We both burst out laughing. "Jean?" Izzy asked.

"Clyde?" I gasped between laughs. That just made us laugh even more.

"Whoa!" Izzy said in shock as she slipped and started sliding down the roof. I jumped after her.

"I got you." I said as I caught her in my arms. We looked at each other, suddenly very conscious of the way I was holding her. I floated up to the roof and set her down gently at the top. I blushed and looked down as she brushed her skirt off.

"so." She said after an awkward pause. "Where's your Siamese twin?" I traced a line along the tiles.

"With Emma and Law – I mean Dad." I said.

"Oh." She said. She looked at the sunset and gasped, grabbing my arm in a not-unpleasent way. "Phineas, look!" she breathed. I looked.

"Whoa." I said. "I didn't even know the sun could do that." The way the sunset looked – it was like we were the only two people in the world and the sunset was made for us. It was like light had found a way to express emotion and it was full of joy and happiness and all the good things of the world. We watched it until it set below the horizon.

"wow." Izzy said. I couldn't have said it better myself.

"That was definitely the perfect end to the most insane week of my life." I said. Izzy laughed lightly.

"Definitely." She said.

Ferb's pov

I started to come up to the roof. Then I saw Phineas and Isabella. They were sitting close to each other, almost close enough to be holding hands. I thought of joining them, but the others would kill me if I wrecked the setup now. I snuck silently back down to my room and sent out a text to several 'others'.

**Hi gys. Itz Ferb. opration phinbella iz undr wa.**

I closed my phone. Then I looked at the slip of paper in my hand. Time to benefit Operation Ferbnessa.

Oh the love in the air! So sweet, so beautiful! If only real life worked like that. (Grrrrrrrrr!) Anyway, enough griping about my personal unsuccessful love life, and back to telling you guys to review! This is one of the last chances you get – almost _the _last, but I'm doing an epilogue. Anyway, review please, I know there's more of you reading this than reviewing. And tell me if I should do some sort of messed-up disclaimer at the end of this. Bye!


	45. Epilogue

This is the last chapter in Discovery! *sob* I'm not gonna cry! Enjoy! (While I get a tissue.)

Phineas' pov

_I felt the flames licking my skin, but I felt no pain. I looked down at myself. Nobody could see the hidden danger embedded in my flesh. I touched the clock beside me. It exploded. _

I woke up to Ferb shaking me. He looked at me in concern.

_You were screaming in your sleep. _He thought. Then he added. _Was it that nightmare again? _I nodded. He sat on my bed and hugged me, rocking me back and forth. I nestled my head into Ferb's chest and let him calm me down. I sighed in contentment. _No matter what happens, I will always be here for you. _He said. I smiled.

_And I'll be here for you, even though you're invulnerable. _I thought. He laughed softly.

"Thanks Phin." I smiled. No one can make me feel better like Ferb. I fell asleep in his arms.

Ferb's pov

I kissed my brother's forehead and put him back into bed. He breathed peacefully in his sleep. I smiled softly. I had been lying awake feeling miserable because my Mum had left for England after talking to dad for five minutes. I felt hurt that she left so soon, but she had told me she'd always be there when I needed her. She didn't get it. I'd always need her. Thank goodness for Phineas. No one can make me feel better like my younger brother.

Emma's pov

I waited until Ferb had fallen back to sleep to signal Elina, Beka and Sammy. We walked towards the group of figures together. They stopped once they saw us, and began to run backwards. I grabbed my daughter's arm and teleported behind them.

"you are not going anywhere." Beka told them.

"The story is over brainless." Elina said matter-of-factly. And then – well, lets just say they won't be bothering the children anymore. Agent EF out, ta!

O-kay then. I guess that's the end of the story. I'll probably do some weird disclaimer thing though and believe me, you don't want to miss it. I will also tell you about the other books in the series, so don't miss it. (Yes, this is blackmail.) See you then, peace!


	46. Messed Up Disclaimer

ME: So it's me, ktag, here in Discovery for the last time. And if you haven't noticed, it's now a series! The Shadow Chronicles! The second book is Not The Only Ones. I like to add ocs a lot, so don't hate me. And NTOO is sponsoring the Super Random Awesome Show by irken24! Just like Discovery is and has been sponsoring Milk Tooth by irken24. So, yeah, go read those and you'll be addicted to them on the first chapter.

Phineas: Aren't you supposed to be doing a disclaimer?

ME: But that's no fun!

Phineas: ktag, you have to. You promised. *makes puppy face*

ME: AHHHH! The dreaded puppy face! Fine, fine, I'll do it!

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

Phineas: Which is a relief.

**They belong to Disney.**

Phineas: Which means we get a movie! And possibly way-too-many sequels! YAAYYY!

**This story is purely fan-made. Just for fun.**

Phineas: Ergo, _fan_fiction.

ME: Do you want me to kill you?

Phineas: Just trying to make it more interesting.

ME: It would be interesting if I killed you.

Phineas: Fine! I'll shut up!

**All relation or alikeness to any person or thing, living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

Isabella: Hehe.

Phineas: Inside joke.

ME: I don't know what else to do for the disclaimer.

Phineas: I think that's about it.

Ferb: ..

Phineas: Hi Ferb.

ME: When did I authorize backstage access for all the charactors? Get out!

Phineas: No.

Isabella: I'm with him.

ME: Big surprise there.

Ferb: ..

ME: All right this disclaimer is now over!

All: Awwwwww!

ME: So we can have hot chocolate and home-made cookies!

Phineas: did Candace make them?

ME: No.

Phineas: Then I'm in!

Isabella: Me too!

Ferb: ..

ME: WAIT! *everyone stops and looks back* No one is leaving until Ferb says something…OUT LOUD!

Ferb: Vanessa is hot.

ME: Fair enough. To the cookies!


End file.
